Truelovemultiplies
by xoxo41
Summary: My first fanfic! Edward finally gave into Bella's pleading, and now she's pregnant. How will it affect them and how do they feel about it? Review please! Rated T for mild language. Chapter Epilogue Part II up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight fanfic. Please, tell me if it's horrible. I want to improve myself, not think improvement isn't possible. So please, constructive criticism is welcome, and, prefered.**

_**Review please!!**_

**I hate it when people say this, but, oh well.**

**I don't own anything. Except the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the cold, feather-light touch of Edward's back-hand, stroking my cheek—yet I preferred it to anything else in the world.

Still slightly disoriented from the unconsciousness the sleep brings, I rolled over to my right, where the love of my entire being, Edward—my vampire boyfriend of almost two amazing years—was laying on his back, fooling around with the music box my mom—Renee—got me for my eighteenth birthday last year. He knew damn well that he just woke me up with his marble-like fingers and, thanks to his super-fast vampire abilities, he thinks he can fool me by acting like I woke up just because of the sunlight.

Actually, the music box was giving him trouble. I watched him, with a smile on my face, as his perfect eyebrows pulled down in aggravation and confusion. He was turning it this way and that, probably thinking it had some hidden ability. That's Edward, of course. He thinks everything has a hidden talent. Even a music box.

"Good morning." I mumbled, pulling the covers up near my neck.

He set the music box aside and came next to me—over the covers, of course. He already could see I was cold—taking a lock of my hair and playing with it.

He looked at me with a mischievous grin and said, "Good morning to you too. How was your night?"

Hearing that, I returned his grin and replyed, "It was great. Can't complain."

Last night, for the first time in two years—two years of begging—Edward finally gave in and slept with me. Me.

"How was yours?" I countered.

The grin returned and he said, "Not too bad myself."

I planted a quick kiss on his cheek—normally I would have kissed his flawless lips, but I just woke up. No need to turn him off with morning breath—and ran into the bathroom to take an as-quick-as-possible shower and thoroughly brush my teeth—some Listerine couldn't hurt either—just to be sure.

It had to of been fate that Charlie had to go to Seattle for the entire weekend for one of his friend's fiftieth wedding anniversary and that all the Cullen's—minus Edward—went hunting. For once we were alone—completely. Possibly a top five reason Edward gave in to my pleading—finally—last night. If not, definitely the top ten.

While Edward was still in my room—thinking I was getting a shower—I snuck downstairs to get breakfeast.

It was the scream of screams when I walked into the kitchen and saw a dark figure.

"Shhh. No need to scream Bella. It's just us." I heard a voice—Edward's—come from the figure.

"Jeez." It was all I got manage to get out. Was I to young for a heart attack?

He walked toward me and I could see that his face held a mask of concern. "Bella." He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, softly biting my ear—so softly, as careful not to bite me by accident, that I could barely feel it. It felt like a flee that kept landing on my ear cartilage. Was he trying to speed up my breathing? He should know by now that just looking at him increased my heart rate.

"Okay, okay" I giggled. "I'm fine."

* * *

Two weeks later.

I woke up, yet again, to the queasy feeling in my stomach that meant I was about to throw up any second...and I had to pee—bad. That's been my life for the past few weeks. Peeing, throwing up, and being short tempered.

Two days ago I went to my physical at the doctors. That was hell.

I just threw up in the toilet when my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan. This is your Doctor, Dr. Handing."

"Oh yes, of course." Doctors don't call you after a physical...right?

"Well, in your urine sample yesterday we found...something...interesting."

"What?"

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

Oh sweet Jesus.

* * *

I promise. It gets better. Review please!

P.S. The title, sorry. I couldn't think of anything!


	2. Chapter 2

So far I've had a few days to think the situation over, and I've only come up with a few answers.  
One, I was keeping the baby---definitely.  
Two, It was surely Edward's.  
Three, I have no idea how Edward's going to take it.  
Lastly, I might as well shoot myself now, because Charlie will surely do it anyways...  
Somehow, Alice doesn't even know yet...it's weird. She's impossible to keep secrets from, and this secret is huge. The way I see it, either she knows and she isn't telling me...which makes no sense...or she's going to find out...and with my luck, that'll probably be in the next few minutes.  
I was examining my stomach in the mirror on my closet door, trying to calculate in my mind how long I could possibly keep this a secret...from Charlie anyways. The problem was that I had absolutely no experience or knowledge what-so-ever with baby's. How many months will it take before my stomach stretches to the point where I have no choice to tell Charlie...and the world...because clothes can only get so big.  
Even so, the part I was most worried about was how Edward was going to take the news. He always struck me as the father type. I mean, he's sensitive, patient, caring. Any kid would be lucky to have him. Either way though, I don't think he's the type that would be happy that his human girlfriend is pregnant with his child. Especially when he wasn't so sure dating me was the best idea in the first place, because he thought I deserved somebody I could be human with.  
Just wait till he finds out that, somehow, I'm in the middle of one of the most human experiences possible.  
Hopefully he doesn't freak out...at least not too bad. Edward has a tendency to over-react.

"Bella Bella Bella! Wake up Bella! Common!"  
I opened my eyes and saw Alice, hovering over me, waking me up from my cat-nap I was having on my couch.  
"Oh. Hi Alice. What's up?" I yawned.  
She was practically jumping ten feet up in the air. "Goo--great news! Bella! I'm going to be an aunt!"  
I tried to surpress my laughter, "Oh really? Who's having the baby Alice?"  
"You silly!" She gushed, but then bit her lip and leaned back like I was going to hurt her. Psh.  
"Really? I kind of suspected that..."  
"Bella!"  
"Alice! I would appreciate it if you stopped jumping up and down before you put a hold through my house, and listen the following statement."  
She pouted, but sat down next to me and was ready to listen.  
"Okay. I found out I was pregnant like, three days ago." I explained to her as I got up to get a glass of water.  
"Bella, that is hardly possible. I watch out for your future whenever I can and only ten minutes ago I saw you in labor..." She paused and her features pulled down in concentration, "Except...the oddest thing is...when you were holding the...baby...it was blurred. It was like, I wasn't meant to see it or something."  
I thought that over. "Or maybe your just getting old. I hear aging can deflate some senses" I suggested.  
She shot me a look, "hardly so Bella. Hardly so."  
We looked at each other for a second and started laughing. Then her expression became horrified.  
"Alic--"  
I followed her gaze to my front door as I saw it burst open. Nuts, bolts and wood flying everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy...review please! And PLEASE tell me if this is cheesy!**

* * *

I stared at Edward with my mouth wide open

I stared at Edward with my mouth wide open. I managed to look to my right at Alice, who was stone still. I couldn't tell if it was because she was afraid or was having a vision.

Edward wasn't even looking at Alice though. Just at me.

Right at me.

Into my eyes.

Trying to see something.

What he was looking for exactly, I don't know.

But he look really pissed off.

"Uh, you better handle this yourself Bella..." Alice said.  
"Bu---what? Why?" My voice squeaked.

She didn't answer me though; she just scanned the living room and ran out of the empty doorway.

"What Edward?" I asked, trying to sound brave; the truth was though, that he was actually...kind of scaring me. He had this hostile look in his eyes and I couldn't fathom it.

"You. Are. Pregnant." He stated this fact through clenched teeth, and was clearly trying to control his temper. Shit. "Correct?"

"Uh...y-yes." My voice was shaking, and I got up from my comfortable position on the couch, to the kitchen, where, for some reason, I felt safer.

"Why. Wouldn't you. Tell me. This?" He asked, his voice louder and less controlled. He followed me into the kitchen and was coming toward me, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"I-I was going to…I just found out the day you left to go hunting! How could I tell you?!" I screamed at him, getting back my nerve and courage.

"Who. Is. The father?" He whispered, looking at something over my head.

What did he mean, 'who was the father'? Did he think I was carrying someone else's child? Like Mike Newton or Jacob Black's? How could he? He thought---actually thought---that I would cheat on him? Oh. My. God!

"Y-you think I cheated on you?" I whispered back, slowly walking towards him.

"Bella, just tell me. Now, please."

I shook my head, "how could you even accuse me of something like that? Is that what you think of me? You think that I would have sex with somebody else and cheat on you? Are you crazy?" I said, my voice slightly rising with every sentence.

He went to punch the wall but froze. At least he had enough sense not to punch the wall and leave a huge hole in the dry wall. Instead, he slammed his hand down onto the marble counter with enough force to make an ear-hurting slam.

"Bella! What else am I supposed to do?! You're pregnant and I can't be the father because I'm a vampire! It's impossible! So I would appreciate it if you just made it easier on both of us, and tell me who the damn father is!" He screamed the loudest I have ever heard him yell before.

Well, at me anyways.

He stared at me and I stared back.  
"Edward. You are the father." I said it while looking into his topaz eyes. He had to believe me, even though it was impossible. Well…obviously it wasn't impossible, because it happened.

"Bella! Just tell m---"

"Edward! Just think of that possibility for a second! Maybe you thought it was impossible! I did too! That's why we didn't use protection! But somehow, it happened! I couldn't believe it either! But can't you just accept the fact that maybe the impossible happened? That we actually created a living being! Together!" I yelled all this at him because I wanted him to realize that he was being an idiot. Though I couldn't really blame him, because I couldn't believe it at first either. Of course, it was easier for me to accept it, because I was actually carrying the baby and I had no doubts about Edward being the father. I kind of understood his uncertainties.

"Bella…" he whispered, shaking his head.

"What?"

He slowly walked forward, closing the small gap between us, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his stone cold chest, looking up at him, at his no longer cold face, but now a thawed, soft expression took over it.  
"I can't...can't believe it."  
"Well, you better believe it because it's true!" I said, wanting to sound tough, but actually I started to cry. "I don't understand why you would---how you could---accuse me of cheating on you. How could you do that?"  
"Shhh Bella. Shhh," He whispered into my ear, and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry...it's just that...I thought it was impossible...that my child bearing chances left me nearly one-hundred and thirty years ago. I just..."  
"It's okay...I'm just...moody. It's the hormones."  
He looked down at me and smiled, kissing me lightly on the lips.  
"So Edward...are you happy?" I asked, weary of his response.  
"Actually, Bella," he whispered. "I...am..."  
Oh...my heart can rest.  
"Except..."  
Maybe not.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

"Except what?" I asked, wearily.

"Well...aren't you supposed to be...round?" He asked, clearly confused. I tried to hide my laughter.

"Not for a couple more months. The baby has to grow first, and I will only start to get round when I'm four months in." I explained.

"Oh," he said, and I'm sure that if he had blood, he would have blushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay. Oh, Edward, do you want to come to the library with me? I just want to get a baby book or two..."

He chuckled, "sure Bella."

"Thanks."

* * *

In the matter of four months I've read over fifteen pregnancy books, and took notes on them.

I was now five months pregnant, and my stomach was showing through my clothes...but it was still small enough to hide with over-sized shirts. Charlie was starting to stare at my stomach now, and it made me self-conscious. I was starting to spend more time over at the Cullen's because of it, but Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were starting to stare at me too. Apparently Alice and Edward have kept my pregnancy a secret from their family too. In some ways that was good...but bad and stressful at the same time. Now I had to tell both families about it, and I had no idea how they would react.  
Unfortunately, I think I was out of time to wait any longer to tell Charlie and the Cullen's. Edward told me yesterday that Charlie was trying to work up the courage to ask me about my weight one of these days. I was officially out of time.  
Edward doesn't know I'm about to tell him, and I worked it out that way. He's hunting this weekend and I swore Alice to secrecy. I have to deal with this alone.

I made pork and beans for dinner tonight, because I wasn't feeling that well but it was Charlie's late work day, and I know he'll be tired and hungry.

The mixture was starting to bubble just as Charlie walked into the door and was hanging up his belt. Already my breathing was becomingaccelerated.

"Here dad." As I said it my voice cracked, and Charlie's head snapped up from the paper he was reading at the dining room table.

"Everything alright Bells?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and helped himself to dinner.

I waited until he was just about done to tell him.

"Dad."

"Yes," he asked, taking another spoonful.

I paused as he swallowed. No need for him to choke.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice chilly.

"I'm pregn--"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He thundered, slamming his fist on the table.

"Y-yes dad..."

"Are you insane?! You're eighteen!!"

"Y-yeah..."

All of a sudden he stood up and was walking to the door.

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"That Cullen is dead Bella. Dead."

"Too bad he's not home," I whispered, too low for him to hear, and I was proud of myself for making sure Edward wasn't

anywhere near Washington. Hopefully Charlie cools down by then.

Hopefully.

I did the dishes and quickly made a doctors appointment for the baby, then I went to bed before he came home.

I woke up to nausea--a feeling I'm beginning to expect, even though eight of the pregnancy books said that morning sickness

usually disappears within the fourth month. I'm pushing on the sixth.

I decided to get a shower, and when I went back into my room I almost died, because Edward was lying across my bed,

reading a pregnancy book...

"Jeeze Edward..." I panted.

"Hi Bella, I hear Charlie wants to kill me."

I stared at his chuckling face.

"I think that's an understatement."

**sorry this was such a short chapter...and I apologize if your upset I skipped several months...**

**review pleaseeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, I have something to say," Edward said, pulling me next to him on the couch.

"What?"

He sighed, "How much bigger are you going to get?" He demanded.

"Excuse me?!" I asked, acting appalled, when the truth was that I secretly was smiling inside. Even though I've gained fifteen pounds and my stomach often threw me off balance and it was harder for me to get up and move around, I secretly was thoroughly enjoying the whole experience. I was anxiously anticipating the end of this month, because my doctor, Dr.Vanden, told me that I'll be able to feel the baby kick. I can hardly wait...

"Well...I would just like to hug you tight for once with out that...stomach getting in the way."

His face was serious but his eyes were full of nothing but humor.

"Well, then don't hug me."

He shot me a look and I laughed.

"Uh-oh. Charlie's home. Should I leave?" He asked, still chuckling.

"Ummm, no. Charlie needs to pop his cork...I'm afraid he's going to have a heart attack if he doesn't at least attempt to kill you, even though it's impossible... So, it's for his sake," I explained, sliding closer to him and holding onto his hand tighter than normal.

"Bella?" Charlie yelled from the front door.

"Right here dad. In the living room," I hollered, bracing myself. I shot a glance at Edward, who was perfectly at ease. Oh how I envied him.

"Be--" Once he saw sight of Edward he stopped short. "Why in the hell is he here Bella?!" He demanded.

"Er..." I looked at Edward for help.

"Because," Edward inserted, "As you probably already know, Bella is expecting and I'm the father. So, I'm going to be around a lot more Charlie. I understand that as a father your upset about this, but I'm not running away for the situation I created. So, I think Bella would appreciate it, along with me, if you would put aside this childish, prejudice behavior and accept it."  
After what seemed like a silence of forever, I realized my mouth was hanging open.

"Wow," I whispered.

Charlie looked like he was about to explode.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I yelled.

"Bella?" Charlie and Edward both yelled at once, looking concerned.

"The baby kicked!" I yelled, laughing.

Edward gave me a crocked smile, and I took his hand and placed it right under my belly button so he could feel it.  
Charlie looked like he couldn't care less, but there was a look in his eyes that told me he did care and just didn't want to show it. Edward saw it too--or read his mind...--and gave me a soft look to confirm it.

"Dad, come here," I whined and put his hand in the place Edward's just was. He looked uncomfortable at first, what with touching his daughters belly, but once he felt the baby's feather-like kick he smiled. I sighed with relief. This had to help mine and Edward's case a little...

* * *

As it turns out, Edward told his family I was expecting, and they kept it a perfect secret from me for all these months. I would

have complained, but I have to admit, it was a load off of my shoulders.

I was now seven months pregnant. I was getting bigger every hour it seemed.

Edward and I were going to see Rosalie. Yes, Rosalie. She called Edward and asked to bring me over to see her. I was

stressed the whole two hours it took to get ready. Rosalie didn't like me, she admitted it.

"Edward, can we stopped somewhere first?" I asked while we were in his silver Volvo, going to the Cullen's.

"Sure. Where to?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Are ya'll mad at me for such a short chapter? Sorry!, review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Umm...Jacob's?" I asked.

Edward's hands immediately gripped the steering wheel tighter, and his eyes turned a coal black.

"No." He said, sternly, and the tone in his voice made it clear that he was not budging or discussing this further.

"Edward,"--I said it just as sternly--"I thought we were past all of this."

He shook his head and I could tell that he was concentrating only on not busting the steering wheel.

"No."

"Yes," I pouted, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Bella. Please," his hand finally relaxed and his eyes turned back to their normal color, though, he was thirsty. His eye's weremostly consumed with a black ring.

"Edward!" He gets me so mad when he's like this. "You know Jacob, Edward. He's not going to hurt me! I_ demand_ you take me."

He let out a hiss and I put my head down, trying to following the hands or feet that I could feel pressing against my stomach with _my _hands.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile his crooked smile and then sigh, "Do you need to ask Jacob if he's home?"  
Ha ha. "No. I already did," I admitted with a sheepish smile. He shook his head humorously and turned around.

* * *

"Bella?"

"Hey Jake!" I yelled, getting out of the car and walking to him as fast as possible.

"You're big," He stated, a clouded look covering his eyes.

"Common!" I chirped, pulling his hand into his house, trying to distract him. "Show me your new room."

"S' okay."

Jacob told me over the phone that he completely re-did his room. When I walked in I gasped. He actually tore out the right _wall _and expanded his room several more feet. I felt happy for him. In his old room he could hardly fit. Now he even has a bigger bed.

"Wow Jake. This is awesome!"

He gave me a smug smile and I laughed.

"I didn't know you had out-of-werewolf-ness talent!" I teased. He shot me a look then tackled me onto the bed with a big bear hug. I screamed and started slapping him when he started tickling me. "Stop! Jake!" I yelled.

He stopped but took my hand and led me to his Rabbit.

The rest of the day we went to see the wolf-pack and hung out at the beach. He absolutely _exhausted _me, and when I told him that he would just tell me I needed to get out more.

* * *

I only got home at eleven-thirty, and was grateful that I skipped the visit with Rosalie. Although I'll have to go tomorrow for sure...

I was dwelling on that fact until I fell asleep.

* * *

I slept in till twelve and hopped into the shower. As I let the warm water run over me I was wondering why Edward wasn't here. He couldn't be mad at me... I mean, he's the one who took me to Jacob's, not me. I simply asked.

I tried to procrastinate going to the Cullen's by blow-drying my hair and making a creative lunch that took a long time to make. Unfortunately, the whole process only took an hour and a half. I sighed, walking into the cool mist that was hovering in the air.

I arrived at the Cullen's and walked in, using the key Edward gave me.

"Hello?" I yelled into the bright, white scene I was familiar with. My second house. Naturally, I didn't need to yell. Old habits die hard I guess. Surprisingly, there was no answer. At all.

"Uh, hello?" I yelled louder.

Still no answer.

I reached for the phone that was on the coffee table in the living room and called Edward's cell.

"Hello?" The perfect, musical voice answered.

"Uh, where are you?" I asked, my voice cold.

"Bella? Why are you at the house?" He asked, surprised.

"To see you...Rosalie, actually. But mostly you. _Where_ _are you?_"

"Actually, I'm with Alice shopping. The rest of them are out hunting in Canada."

I giggled. "You're shopping?"

"I'm sorry I didn't notify you," he said, completely ignoring me.

"It's okay. I'll just go explore everyone's personal property. I never did get the chance too. _Somebody _is always home when I'm here."

"Well...if that's what you would like to do with your day," he said it in a way that made me laugh. Like he didn't want me too but he knew he couldn't stop me.

"No. I'll just go home and spend the day by my_self," _I didn't bother to conceal my obvious rage and annoyance. "Have fun," I snapped sarcastically.

"Bella..."

"Oh my God!" I screamed into the phone.

* * *

**Hey, I hope I didn't dissapoint you all by not having Jacob be a jerk. I'm one of the twenty pro-werewolf people.  
I hope I didn't do too bad on this chapter and this is my longest chapter yet.**

**REVIEW please! They make me feel good!**


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't move

I just sat there and let the tiny silver cell phone drop out of my hands, onto the floor. The last thing I heard was Edward saying, 'Bella', and the sound of the phone cracking on the hard linoleum.

I was paralyzed with fear. Fear that threatened to cut off my airway passage. I was gasping for oxygen.

I stared into the red eyes of the pale-faced vampire. I never saw this person before, and I'm pretty sure Edward didn't. He would have never let me have two feet of breathing room if he did.

"Hello, Isabella." The stranger's voice was deep. Deeper than Emmett's and had a very soothing velvetness to it. Although, I was anything but soothed at the moment.

I couldn't answer.

The stranger was a male. He, of course, was beautiful. Not like Edward or Rosalie, obviously, but definitely above average.

"Where are your protectors?" He asked, walking towards me.

"W –w-who?" I stuttered, practically dying from my own fear when he brought his marble hard, hands to my face and was studying me.

"You know. The…Cullen's."

He said their name like it was a cancer.

"Ummmm," my teeth chattered at an unbelievable speed.

"Yes, well I suppose that they'll be here soon. Correct?" He didn't wait for my answer. "Yes, because of Alice. The little one. If I didn't absolutely loath her I'd call her quite cute. Very small." He smiled at me with a menacing smile. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Lucas."

I nodded. His skin was pale. Paler than I was used too. It made me shiver. His eyes flashed down to me and he smiled.

"You see, I've been dying my thirst—human and animal—for fifty years. Why you ask?" He laughed, crossing over to the piano. He started playing a song. It was soft and it was the scariest song I've ever heard. "Well, Isabella. Alice saw a 'vision' of me and…tattled on me, if you will. I nearly escaped death by this clan. If it weren't for some female distracting…the big one, I wouldn't be here. You see?"

In one swift movement, his hand slammed down on the keys. An ear piercing sound echoed throughout the near-empty house.

_Edward…where are you?! Alice would have seen this by now!_

"Well, time to get to the point. Alice is very found of you, Isabella—or do you prefer Bella?"

"Uhhhh…B-bella."

"Very well then. Bella, not only is Alice, but the whole clan. Correct?" He asked this while tearing the piano apart. With every aching second that went by, I was more and more aware the I was either going to collapse under stress or fear. The seconds were merely ticking.

"And I suppose since, apparently you are expecting, they have grown found of that too. I'm very lucky, you see. Two blows in one. My my my…

"Oh well, enough chit-chat. Let's get to it, yes?" I ran toward me and gazed over my body. "How unfortunate too. So close to your due date. Quite a pity."

In that second I felt a sharp bite on my breast.

* * *

**OMG!! You guys are sooo going to hate me for such a short chapter. Right? Haha, sorry. I have to keep you guys guessing. I'M SO GLAD YOU ALL ARE LOVING THIS!! For some reason he HAD to bite her on the breast. He seemed to me like a perverted vampire... REVIEW pleaseee!!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in a room with a long black couch, golden, plush carpet, and a wall full of CD's.

Edward's room. Obviously.

The last thing I remember was being bitten by...that vampire. I forget his name. Larry? No. Lucas. Definetely Lucas.

"Bella?" I turned on the large, golden bed, into the eyes of Edward. He whispered my name and traced my lips with his index finger.

"What happened?" I whispered back, surprised my voice was working.

He snarled under his breath. "I'm sorry Bella. I-I should have told you I was leaving."

"Edward," I sighed. "Don't start with the apologies. What happened?"

"Lucas—" he hissed at his name "well, let's just say he wanted revenge on our whole family, because we very nearly killed him. He's been stalking us…and, it was stupid to leave you alone like this! I swear, if you die, it will be my fault Bella. I swear it will. I keep doing these stupid, idiotic things!" His voice was rising.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Stop it! Right now! For the last of twenty-million times, it is not your falt. I'm the problem. So please, just lay with me and keep explaining. In a nice, soothing voice." I pleaded. "Please?"

He exhaled. "So I came as Lucas was…biting" he grimiced "you. For the second time—which is too much, may I add—I had to suck the blood out of you."

I felt my face go hot, knowing Edward's lips touched my breast. He noticed and smiled.

"So, what about the baby? Is it going to be all right?" I panicked.

"Well, Carlise said yes, so that's what I'm relying on right now. You have to not worry. If Carlise says the baby's fine, then you can't get a more accurate doctor for the job to check." He chuckled.

That was true. At least in some ways I was lucky…

* * *

It took me nearly a month to recover, and I was now eight and a half months into my pregnancy. I went to only one doctor's appointment—with a human doctor. Carlise was doing my monthly checkups. Edward and I agreed we both wanted to be surprised with the sex. Actually, it was more Edward forced me into not knowing. If it was my way, we would have known as soon as possible.

Since I was on bed rest, I never did get to see Rosalie. Edward told me last week that she wasn't mad, and understood, but I wasn't buying that. So today, I was going to the Cullen house—once again—to see her. I was less nervous this time. Probably because I wasn't feeling too well.

Edward drove me and helped me to the door. He led me to the couch and I groaned when he lifted me up and settled me on it.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked, anxious.

"Of course. Can I have some, uh, water please?" I asked, wanting him to leave me alone for two seconds. He was becoming more and more impossible as I got closer to my due date. Good thing too. I don't think I could stand another month of his constant attention.

"Here, love," he said, handing me it.

"Thanks," I moaned. My back hurt really bad today.

"Rose is coming." He whispered. "I guess I'll be back."

Me and Edward came to the understanding that he would leave me alone for my visit. He gave in with poor grace.

"Hi Bella!" Rose came in and gave me a hug. It took me a second to react.

"Hi, Rose." I tried to sound just as energetic.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together.

I shifted my position. "Actually…I—I just hurt." I admitted, feeling the tears start to spill over.

She looked around the room and came back in a half-a-second with a box of tissues. "Here," she offered.

"Thanks." I took one and I felt a pang in my stomach. I screamed in shock.

"Bella?" Rose yelped, anxious, her hands flying everywhere.

"Just. Get. Edward" I snapped, not meaning to be rude.

"Of course," she said, heading to the door.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

**Ummmmmmm**

**Was this bad? I'm sorry my chapters aren't very long. I can only write a certain amount of time, and I haven't updated in a while. Sorry**

**Review pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

It was the _longest _twenty minutes of my life. For one, I had absolutely no idea where Edward was that he couldn't get here faster. Two, my stomach was hurting so bad. I never felt anything like it.

"Here Bella," Rosalie handed me a damp towel and I put it on my forehead. "Is something wrong with the baby?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"I don't. Think." I could only talk a few words at a time. I was out of breath. "I uh. Think. I'm having. The baby."  
Rosalie's expression became horrified. "What do we do?!"

The contraction ended and I could talk better. "I don't know! You're the one who's almost one hundred!" I yelled at her.

"Where's Edward?"

"He was hunting...he should be here any second."

"Well get him and drag him over dammit!" I yelled as another contraction started. "Never. Mind. Just. Get me to. The. Hospital!"

"Oh, okay. Umm...sure. Common," she said, lifting me up and carrying me to her car, in the back. As we were riding she called Edward and told him where to meet us.

By the time we got to the hospital, the contractions were five minutes apart. Almost immediately, I was took to a room. When Edward finally showed up the contractions were three minutes apart.

"Bella?" His velvet, musical voice was anxious.

"I'm fine. Just give me your hand!" I snapped, taking it and gripping it as hard as possible when the next contraction came.  
My doctor came in and told me to spread my legs. That it was time.

I shot a horrified look at Edward, but he nodded in encouragement.

"Okay, Bella. Get ready to push." She ordered.

No sooner than she said that, the next one came, and I pushed.

Ho-ly shit.

The only thing that got me through this was Edward's voice in my ear, and my thoughts on comparing a vampire bite to child birth. A vampire bite won, but only by a small margin.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear while they were cleaning off my baby girl--our baby girl.

"I know," I laughed, kissing him. "I don't know what to name her, though."

"It's up to you," he said, absentmindly as he was looking at the baby.

"Elizabeth," I suggested. His head snapped down to me. "You know. Like your mom?"  
"Perfect," he said, smiling his crooked smile.

The nurse handed me Elizabeth and I couldn't believe how cute she was.

She was pink, and had full lips--no doubt my lips. She had little whips of bronze hair and beautiful, radiant, green eyes. The nurse said she was six pounds, three ounces. So she so tiny and wrapped in a white cloth with a pink hat.

"Here Edward," I whispered. "Hold her." I held Elizabeth out to him.

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes, here." I said, no giving him the option.

While Edward held her, his eyes turned completely liquid gold. I actually have never seen them like this.  
The amazing part, to me anyway, was she was human. No half vampire, or a complete vampire. Human.

* * *

**Okay, story's not done yet. lol. In case you didn't know, her eyes were green because Edward's eyes used to be green. This is the fastest I updated (yeah me!!) haha.**

**PLEASEEEE REVIEWW!! Oh, God, they make me feel good. hahahaha**

**(:**


	10. Chapter 10

"Get daddy Beth! Get daddy!"

I was encouraging Bethto walk to the end of the hallway, with me guiding her by bending over and holding her hands. Edward was at the end of it, in his tuxedo.

He looking astonishing--more than that. The black contrasted his skin, hair, and eyes perfectly. I wasn't in my dress yet, only in my robe. My hair was pulled back, in a very elegant bun -- each curl was put in it's own place--with a strand hanging down. Courtesy of Alice. She even did my makeup. I was a bit nervous when she plopped millions of cosmetics on the bathroom counter, but it turned out better than I could have imagined. Mostly because it looked subtle and very natural. Just mascara, light brown eyeliner, and very light pink eye shadow and blush.  
Of course, I know the rules. Seeing your fiancee before your wedding is bad luck. Personally, I don't believe it. For other couples, maybe, but nothing bad can come between me and Edward.

Beth finally reached Edward and he lifted her up, kissing her cheek.

Beth was our flower girl. That's why we were practicing her walk. At eight months, she usually falls. Just in case she does, though, Alice--my maid of honor--will be walking behind her.

Alice was thrilled when I asked her. Even though she probably all ready knew.

This experience has been so surreal, and I'm thankful for it.

Edward gave me a huge smile. "Doesn't she look beautiful Bella?"

"Of course," I laughed.

"So do you, you know." He told complimented, and it caused me to blush. I was once again, dazzled.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Sorry..."

"Are you nervous?" He said, smug.

"No. You dazzle me." I admitted, grabbing Beth. "So you at the alter." I said, thrilled at the words.

* * *

I was in the bride's room, getting on my dress, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I squeaked.

"Me," my mom called.

"Mom?" I gasped, picking up my dress--so it wouldn't drag on the floor--and walking to the lock door to let her in.

Renee had told me that she wouldn't be able to come. She said that Phil had a big game and he really needed her. Of course, I put on a charade that I didn't mind, when in fact, I was crushed. I wonder if there ever even was a game, now. Was this her plan all along?

"Oh my goodness, Bella. Look at you!" She gushed, giving me a hug. "Here, let me help you with that."

My dress was sleeveless with beaded lace appliqués and a draped pick-up skirt with lace ruffles. Of course, it was white. Rosalie found it, actually. I fell in love with it the first time I tried it on. It was a very romantic dress--in my opinion. Call me diabolical, but even she doesn't know what I got. When she was with me, I bought a big skirted dress. Just yesterday, I'd returned it, and bought the one I had on now. It was all for the mere reason that I didn't want Edward to see it in anybody's mind. Alice saw it this morning, but she's been keeping her thoughts censored for the past six hours--as a precaution, though. I made Edward swear to me yesterday he wouldn't listen to anybody's thoughts until he saw me. I don't know if that's possible, or if he was just humoring me.

After my mom zipped me up she looked over me.

"Oh, Bella," she cried.

"Mom, please. No tears yet. That'll make me cry..." I complained. I was determined not to cry until Edward saw me in all my glory.

"I'm sorry," she struggled to compose.

"Just wait till I'm on the altar or something. Okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay," she mouthed, just as another knock was at the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie greeted me.

Ah, Rose. She's been nice to me. Sincerely, nice. Ever since my pregnancy. I'm enjoying it.

"How do I look." Okay...I was fishing for compliments. But I was a bride, and I had a right to. I think it's another rule.

"Prettier than me," she laughed.

"I don't think so." I joined in her laughter.

"If you don't mind."

All three of us turned toward the door, where Alice was sticking her head in.

"It's time to start..." she said, coming in.

I looked over Alice, Rosalie, and my mom. They all looked stunning. The bridesmaid dresses I picked went below the knee, and were a dark purple--I would have went with pink, but Alice insisted that I picked that color, and I was stressed out that day. It had spaghetti straps, and had a belt-like thing above the waist. It also had two lace pieces that went on top of it. All of my bridesmaids, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and Jessica--looked beautiful in it. My mom had on a light green dress, that went great with her tan and hair color.

We started our line and I impatiently, and stressfully, waited till it was my turn. Also, praying I didn't trip. That would be so like me.

With admiration, I watched my soon-to-be sister-in-law walk down the aisle, and my two best girl friends. The ring barer came next. His name was Matthew. I didn't really know any little boys, but it was one of Phil's sister's sons. Last week my mom called me and told me about him. I thought his mom was going to bring him here, though. Not Renee.

Next came Beth, who was wearing a mini-version of my bridesmaid dresses, with a few added segiuns. Alice came, right behind her.

I took a deep breath and headed into the spotlight, as the music changed.

* * *

**...longest chapter!! haha, did you all like it?**

** here are the links to what I modeled my wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses: They should work if you copy and paste them into the searchbar, and add: http/.  
**

/bridalgownsdetail.jsp?stid2803&prodgroup129 Gown

/Bridesmaid-Dress-Jayde-6457Z?sc2&category2186 BRIDES MAID

**Review please! And...long..please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, new chapter!! Yeah, so, the links don't work (Chapter 10) ), but they do on my profile...so, if you want to see the wedding dress and the bridesmaid, visit it. (:**

**Hope you like this.**

* * *

All eyes were on me. My eyes were on Edward, and his, me. The aisle seemed longer than it was during rehearsal.

Halfway there, Charlie took my arm and lead me the rest of the way.

"Who gives this woman, to this man?" The preacher asked.

Instead of answering, Charlie shot a tear-filled glance at me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, dad," I replied, my vision suddenly blurred. I quickly regained my composure.

I swear to God, somebody hit _fast forward._

Edward and I chose to do the traditional vows. The whole process was very fast.

After safely making it up and down the aisle, both times, I let myself smile at the accomplishment of not tripping.

Then the real fun came.

* * *

The reception was being held a very-expensive hotel. Carlisle and Esme rented it for us.

Alice, of course, over-did the decorating. The entire house was covered in decorations. The ceiling had balloons and streamers hanging down, and there were red roses everywhere. The stereo system was enormous, and it played any music genre. Yes, even polka. Charlie loved that. Ha, ha.

Our first dance and husband and wife was very romantic. Our song was, Clair De Lune.

I danced with Charlie next, while Edward danced with Esme.

"Bella," my dad started.

I sniffed, "Yeah, dad?" my voice broke from the emotion.

"I'm glad you came to live with me...I...love you."

"I love you, too, dad."

"And..."

"Ugh...what?" I asked when his voice turned stern.

"If he does anything to harm you..."

"Dad," I cut him off. "Please...but, if it makes you feel better...if he does anything to hurt me I swear I'll tell you. Is that what you wanted me to say?" I giggled.

"Yes." Then he started to say something I knew he didn't like to say. "I have to admit...Cullen...is a good guy. Next best choice." He smirked.

"Thanks...I guess."

* * *

Dinner was next. The starter was wedding soup, followed by stuffed chicken, green beans mixed with almonds, and a twice baked potato. Dessert was a molten lava cake. Right after dinner started, Emmett--Edward's best man--stood up to make the toast. I privately laughed to myself. _This _outa be good.

"First of all, congratulations to my brother and new sister-in-law."

I was surprised that he started out very formal...

"Now, before I start, the hotel manger has asked me to request that, for reasons of health and safety, none of you get up on top of the chairs and tables during my standing ovation."

Oh. My. God. Here's the Emmett I love...

"After 19 years of sibling rivalry, you can see that my brother has finally figured out who the best man really is. I wish Edward and Bella all the best now and forever. As you go through life together, always love each other, respect each other and be there for each other. Remember to say "I'm sorry" when you mess up and never go to bed angry. Separately, you're both wonderful people, but together you take life to a new level.

"Now, I saw the changes Bella made to Edward with my own, agitating, big-brother eyes. It's hard to explain, and most people wouldn't have noticed it unless, like me, they lived with him everyday. So, on behalf on the family, thanksBella.  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say that I hope you have a good life together. I love you." He finished, taking a sip of his drink. Everyone else followed.

"Thank you Emmett," I praised.

"Yeah...thanks Emmett," Edward said, rolling his eyes. Though, I knew him enough that I could tell he sincerely meant it.

"What can I say?" He laughed. "I think that's a speech for the record books..."

* * *

_**Oh...Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I must say, I have a special place in my heart for him.**_

_**I purposly made this chapter a bit short, because I don't know if I want to quit the story after the wedding or continue it. (There will be a next chapter..) If you review(please?) you can suggust what I should do, and if you want me to continue, and have an idea for future chapters, let me know (I'll give you credit if I use it). Also, I don't know what my next story should be about...so if you have any ideas...please let me know. I'll give you credit if I choose to use it, also. (:**_

_**  
I love long reviews...(all lengths make me smile though ) ) so if you have the time...please give me one.  
I want to let you guys know that this has been sooo much fun! (: I check my e-mails every second possible to see if I have any new reviews or if somebody added me on the auther/story alert. You guyss rock!!**_

_**Review pleaseee!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all, THANK YOU**

**First of all, THANK YOU!!  
I got _great _ideas from a BUNCH of reviewers (at the time I use the ideas, I'll put your name).**

**Okay...here goes...(ha)**

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!**

* * *

I was talking to Renee while I watched Edward dance to _All American Girl _by Carrie Underwood, with Beth. She was in his arms and he wassupporting her bottom while holding her left hand in his while they danced. I was so absorbed in that I forgot my mom was talking to me.  
"Bella? Bella?!"

"Oh," my head snapped to her. "Sorry...what where you saying?"

She shook her head, "Ah, Bella."

"Sorry." I repeated.

"So at what point do I get to play grandma?" She gestured her head toward Beth and Edward.

I laughed. "Hey, I have no problem. He's the one standing in your way." I joked.

"Over-protective?"

"More or less," I shrugged. "I'll be right back."

"Uh..." She looked around like there was something she missed. "Okay..."

I smiled at her and made my way through the crowd, to Edward.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing his cheek, then Beth's.

Edward put Beth down. "Why don't you go get Rene_-_-"

"_Grandma_" I corrected.

He smiled at me. "Why don't you get grandma?"

"Okay!" She yelled, running_-_-A.K.A., waddling_-_-over to her table.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked me _-_- two seconds before _Heaven _by Bryan Adams started.

"Certainly," I replied, smiling at him, and taking his extended hand.

We danced until the end of the song. Right before it ended her looked down at me, his eyes were a liquid gold.

"You know what?" He said.

"What?"

"I _love _you." He grinned, then pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

_**THREE MONTHS LATER...**_

"Alice! We're leaving!" I yelled.

It's been three months since the wedding, and Edward and I were going on the honeymoon we never got (Beth was too young to leave alone with Alice, so we had to wait).

I know that sounds weird, why would we worry about leaving a baby alone with super vampires?

Well...Beth...even though she wasn't a vampire...she was..._special._ That's the best way to put it. Like me, nobody could read her thoughts...but _unlike _me, she had other shields. Alice, for one, couldn't see her future -- Jasper couldn't change her emotions. As for powers that Jane has, I have no idea. Though, I'm pretty sure she'd be safe with that too.

So, obviously, we had to wait until Beth was old enough to tell the Cullen's what she wants, and when she wants it. Of course, Emmett was going to help Alice watch him. That comforted me...psh! Ha, ha.

"Bella," Alice sang, skipping down the stairs, "We're going to be _fine. _Go have fun with Edward in Paris!"

"Okay." I turned to Edward, who was holding Beth, whispering something in her ear to make her giggle. "Hand her over, Edward."

He looked at me with torn eyes. He was having a harder time accepting the fact that he won't see her for two weeks than me. Edward's grown really attached to Beth. It's so cute.

"Here Alice," He sighed, setting Beth on the floor. "When I get home, and if she's in worse condition I left her in yo_--_-"

"Okay, Edward." I cut him off. "Let's go."

"Bye!" Beth yelled.

* * *

**_The Cullen's -_-_ Forks, Washington._**

"ALICE!!"

Alice came running in, and put on a fake smile. Only somebody who knew her really well would notice the deep threat in it.

"Yes, Beth?"

"Ummmm...do you...maybe...want to...pway dollies with me?"

She was rocking back and forth on her feet, the doll behind her back.

"Um, Beth...I already played that with you..._twice."_

"Alice!!" She whined, when Emmett came in.

"Hey, kid!" He boomed. "I bought you a present!"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Emmett. That's hardly a young child's toy."

"Well, Beth's a big girl," He chuckled, and brought out one of those huge, exercising balls.

"BIG BALL!" Beth yelled, sitting down and bracing herself for Emmett to throw it to her.

Alice watched him and Beth roll to ball to each other, and had to admit the Emmett really was good with her.

"'Ncle Emmett...when are ya huntin gin?"  
"Um...when Bella and Edward come back."

"Oh." She answered, bored with the ball.

A few things that pretty much sum up Beth are, for one, she gets bored really easily, and distracted. She says she understands about the entire vampire thing, even though she probably doesn't.

She's really pretty too. Edward's already sweating about that one.

"Uncle Emmett!" Beth yelled, getting Emmett out of his daydreaming. "Common! I want to pway hunting!"

"Beth," Emmett started. "Do you expect me to be at your beck and call for the remaining week?"

"YES!!"

Emmett rolled his eyes and started to attack Beth, who was pretending to be a bear.

* * *

**_Bella and Edward -_- _Paris, France_**

"Edward, could you _please -_- and I mean,_ please -_- just focus on _us _for the last three days we're here." I begged.

This whole trip I could tell Edward was preoccupied with thinking about Beth. He mentions her thirty times every hour, and is constantly calling Alice or Emmett to check up on her. We only had three days left and I wanted him -- more than anything -- to just focus on me and him. We haven't had any time alone like this since the Beth was born. In a lot of ways, my entire being craved the alone time.

"Bella," he sighed. "Have I ruined your trip?" He smiled my favorite smile and his eyes were scorching.

"Um..uh..no?"

He chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I've had _enough _of this place." He gestured around our 5-star restaurant, "let's go back to the hotel."

He gave me a mischievous smile, and my breath caught when I understood his meaning.

"Yes," I laughed, taking his hand. "I have _definitely _had enough of this place."

* * *

**_The Cullen's -_- _Forks, Washington._**

"Beth," An exhausted Emmett yelled.

"I found her Emmett!" Rosalie called, bring her in by the hand.

"Where was she?"

"Hiding under the bed in Edward and Bella's room."

"Ugh. Thank-God they're coming home today."

* * *

"Beth!" Edward called once he walked into the house. I followed him, carrying my suitcase.

"Da-da! MOMMY!" She yelled and ran over to us once Esme set her down.

"How was she?" I asked over Edward's shoulder _-_- we were in a group hug.

"Very good."

"Yeah," Emmett was rolling his eyes, "perfect angel."

"Me and Uncle Emmett played hunting!" she told us this, obviously proud.

"Oh. _Thanks Emmett_." Edward said, sarcastically.

* * *

Okay, the person who gave me the idea of…basically this chapter was…

ametz101 THANKS!!

The dancing (with beth): enchantedgirl THANKS!!

LONG REVIEWS PWEASE!!


	13. Chapter 13

**I REALLY love this chapter...hmmm.**

* * *

I was in mine and Edward's room -- A.K.A., Edward's old room -- by myself, curled up on the sofa and staring outside, with a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. It was 1:00 a.m., but I couldn't sleep. Edward was downstairs, talking toEsme and Carlisle.  
I haven't been feeling well -- emotionally, that is. I know the reason seems petty and selfish...but I've never had to share Edward with anyone before.

Ever since Beth was born it's all he talks about...and every second possible he's with her. I'm so sick with myself for even _being _jealous, that _that _guilt _alone _was making me sick.

What kind of mother was I? I'm jealous of my _daughter_. Was I some kind of monster?

"Edward..." I started, staring at the moon. "I know Beth's our daughter and all..."

_Nah. Sounds like I want to get rid of her or something...Why am I even talking to the wall? Since when do I need to practice talking to Edward?_

_  
_"Beth's not the only one in your life..." I sighed, giving up. I can't bring this up to him anyway. It would break his heart.

"Bella?"

I turned around sharply, spilling some hot chocolate on my blanket.

"Oh...hi Edward."

"Who were you talking to?" He asked me, sitting down by my and circling me in his arms.

"Oh..." Shoot...he heard me, "myself..."

"What's wrong?" He whispered, petting my hair.  
"Nothing."

"Why were you talking to yourself about Beth?"

"Uh, um..uh.."

"Bella."

Even though it was night, I could still see his liquid gold eyes burying themselves into mine. Naturally, my stubbornness broke.  
"Well..._fine._ But don't say I didn't warn you." I set my hot chocolate down on the floor and got on my knees, taking his face in my hands.

"Wow," he chuckled, grabbing onto my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Before you say anything I already _know _I'm being petty, selfish, and unjustly jealous...but...Beth is our child but...well, you _could_ pay attention to me once and a while too! Even on our honeymoon all you talked about was Beth...and she was like...three billion miles away!"

"Billion?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, then bit my lip. I never yelled at him before...well, I never told him to _shut up_. "Edward! My point is that you won't shut up about her! I know that sounds _terrible, _but...it's like...never mind," I mumbled, retreating back to my sitting position, my back to him.

"Won't you tell me?" He asked, turning me to him.

"No." I snapped, turning back.

"Bella? _Please_"

I got so mad at him because he sounded remorseful and it broke my heart, and once _again, _I broke down.

"Fine. It's like...like...like you don't love _me _anymore. You just like the thing I -- well, _we _-- created. You haven't even...volunteered to have a day just to ourselves. How do you think that makes me feel, Edward? Huh?" At the end my voice broke and I turned away from him, crying.

"Bella," he whispered. "You know that's not true."

"Do I?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." His voice changed then, turning sorry and sad.

"Me, too."

"Do you want to go to lunch tomorrow?"

I snorted. "Typical."

I got up to go back to the bed. On the way I knocked over my cup, but didn't care. "You're just saying that because you know that's what I want, and it's from a guilty consionce." I crawled under the covers. "And just incase you forgot how my mind works, that would be a NO."

"Bella..."

"Shut up," I snapped, then tried to go to sleep.

I wasn't very successful.

* * *

**Wow...poor Bella, huh? I guess some people are going to say, poor Edward, but not ME this time..ha, ha. Hope I didn't get you mad, but Bella SHOULD feel this way. Right? Oh, well. I love this chapter...I don't know why. It's very emotional or something.**

**Can you review please? It would make me happy. (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**DON'T HATE ME...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. **

* * *

When I woke up Edward wasn't in the room. That was a bad sign. He's _always _in the room - usually the bed - when I wake up. I don't know _why _I yelled at him last night. I feel really guilty about that today. _Really _guilty.

"Edward," I called from the top of the staircase. He didn't answer. Crap.

I walked downstairs.

"Mommy!" Beth yelled, running toward me.

"Hi, Beth," I said, absentmindly. Wow. Bad wife _and _mom award winner.

"Which'ya doin?" She asked.

"Um...were's daddy?"

"With Uncle Emmett."

"Oh."

"Yup!" She yelled, making a popping sound on the P.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

"Edward!" I yelled, running down the stairs. He hasn't answered me all day, and it was getting me anxious. "Ed_ward_!"

I ran downstairs and stopped short, because he was right there.

"Bella?"

I swallowed.

"Edward. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Wow. Shortest chapter EVER!! haha...I swear, I'll update. SOON!**

**If you can review...please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!!**

* * *

He stopped breathing.

"_Pregnant_?"

I swallowed again. "Um...yeah?"

He picked me up and swung me around.

"Bella!" He yelled, kissing me full on the lips.

"So your happy?" I giggled.

He rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling hugely, so it kind of looked out-of-place, and I laughed fully.

"Of course, Bella."

I started crying.

"Bella?" Edward's appalled voice was in my ear. "Why are you _crying?_"

"Daddy," I heard Beth say. "Why did you hit mommy?"

I heard Edward sigh and curse Emmett, who lets Beth watch _Dr. Phil _with him, and an episode about abused wives sticks with Beth. Every time I cry, that's her conclusion.

"I didn't Beth," he said, then hugged me tighter. "Bella, love. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to get _fat _again!" I yelled, and heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'll still love you, Bella."

"DADDY!"

"Yes?"

"Why is MOMMY CRYING?!"

"Beth, honey," I sniffed, crawling out of Edward's embrace. I went to sit by her, but Edward's hands formed locks around my stomach and chest, and held me to him. At least my talk last night worked...

"Yes, mommy," she said, perfectly polite now that I was finally acknowledging her. Her legs were together, with her hand folded over them.

"Mommy's going to have a baby," I answered.

She got up.

"Oh." She said, walking away.

We and Edward shared an amused glance.

"Beth? Aren't you happy?" Edward asked.

"Well...yeah...but what do you want me to do? Jump for joy?" She asked.

"Hey Bella!"

I turned my head to the staircase, where Alice was coming down.

"Hi, Alice."

"You're going to have a baby! Oh my God! You're happy right?" She asked, when she saw my red rimmed eyes.

I wiped them, "Yes, I'm happy!"

Edward chuckled.

"Oh! Bella! You'll _have _to tell Rosalie!" She squealed.

"Why?"

"Silly!" She laughed. "You should know from Beth that she _adores _babies!"

"Oh." I said, just when Edward let go of me and was heading upstairs.

I frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Be right back."

"Um...okay?"

A few minutes later I heard him call Beth.

"COMIN!!"

I went halfway up the stairs when he yelled at me.

"Bella! You can't come up here."

I stopped short, and my eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because!" Beth yelled.

I was in the middle of thinking of what they could be doing, when Emmett came bursting in the door.

"Hey Edward! I got th --"

"Emmett!" Edward growled, showing up at the top of the stairs.

Emmett looked at me. "Oh. Could catch Edward." He laughed, going into my room. I shook my head, and decided to cooperate for once.

I walked into the living room, where Carlisle and Esme were.

"Did you hear the news?" I asked, sitting on the floor - they were on the couch.

"Yes," Esme said.

"Congratulations to you and Edward," Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"It's quite exciting," Esme said, standing up. "Sit here, Bella."

I got up, but not to go on the couch. "No thanks. I'm only looking for stuff to distract me, because Edward's keeping me out of my _own room._"

They both laughed.

"It will be worth it."

I shrugged.

* * *

**OMG!! 2 Chapters in 1 day! New record! (of course, the last one didn't count as a chapter...more like a sentence...)**

**Ohemgee, you HAVE to review. Please??**

**And, like, I wonder what Edward's up to?**

**haha, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow...third chapter in a day. Don't get used to this...haha**

* * *

I woke up - expecting to have to run to the bathroom, but - surprise - I didn't have to. Wow. This might actually be durable...

I turned to my side, were Edward _should _be - but, he wasn't.

I was just about to get out of bed when I heard the door knob turn.

"Can we come in?" Beth asked.

"Sure," I laughed.

I almost _died _when Edward and Beth came in. Beth was holding wrapped presents, while Edward was carrying a tray filled with breakfast.

Beth started singing, "Happy Mother's Day to you!"

After she was done singing that, Edward set the tray of food on my lap, and helped Beth up onto my bed, were they both watched me eat.

"Who made breakfast?" I asked when I was half done eating my bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

"Daddy!" Beth yelled, the same time Edward said, "Beth."

She started cracking up. "Okay! We BOTH did!"

"Well, I think it's really good. Especially since it was made by a baby and a person who hasn't made breakfast in over one hundred years."

"HAHA!! Daddy's OLD!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Maybe. But _extremely _handsome."

She made a face. "Ew," she complained, then started jumping. "Can we open PRESENTS!!"

Edward laughed. "Sure."

"YEA!!"

He handed her a large, rectangular box, wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"This is from me!" She said, handing me it and giving a look to Edward. "Well...he helped a wittle."

"That's okay," I mumbled, opening it.

It was a scrapbook. There were pictures of me, Beth, Edward, Charlie, Renee, Esme...everyone.

"Beth!" I exclaimed. "I love it!" I gave her a hug, and mouthed, _thank-you_ to Edward behind her back.

"Here's the other one!"

This time she gave me a package that was shape in what could only be a heart. I opened it and my breath caught.

It was a heart-shaped, plastered block of both of her hands.

"Do you like it?" She asked, anxious, because I didn't answer fast.

"Yes..._thank-you_." I gave her another hug.

"One more!"

"Okay."

I opened up the small box, and inside it was a pink and white checkered cooking apron.

I held it up to me. "Thanks Beth!" I gave her one more hug then turned to Edward.

"Don't you have a present for me?" I asked, faking my appalled voice.

"Yes..." he said, giving me an michvious grin.

"beth...why don't you go and asked grandma Esme to help you clean up the kitchen.

"Oh..." I said, grinning.

"Fine..." she said, obviously mad for being left out.

When she left Edward got up and locked the bedroom door.

"This," he said, suddenly appearing with a box. "Is _my _present."

* * *

**haha...omggg. THREE chapters in one day?! I'm crazy!! haha.**

**I think I EARNED long reviews...**

**PLEASEEE**


	17. Chapter 17

When I opened the first of his presents, I blushed.

"Do you like it?" he anxiously asked.

"Um..." I held up the light blue, very _tiny_ lingerie dress. "Well..." I decided, to say the first thing that came in my head, because I could tell he thought I didn't like it, because I wasn't saying anything. "I won't have the figure for it in a few months..."

He chuckled, pulling me on top of him. "You won't have the _figure_? Bella..." he shook his head. "I happened to of _loved _the figure you had when you were almost due to have Beth. That's most of the reason I got you this, you know."

I blushed deeper, rolling my eyes, "Well at least _one _of us doesn't mind me being huge." I whispered, then remembered something. "By the way" I started, trying to distract him, "...what was the thing you were doing in here yesterday. That you wouldn't let me _see_?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Not yet."

I groaned, and he gave me a disappointing look.

"Fine." I pouted.

"Do you want to see the other present?"

"Sure, sure."

He reached to his left andgave me a gold-wrapped box.

"Thank-you," I said when I took it.

"Open it first, Bella."

"I am."

It was a box filled with _male _baby clothes.

"Edward..."

"Yes?" He was amused.

"Beth's a _girl_."

"Yes."

"These are _boy_ clothes."

"Yes."

I shook my head. "Okay...so what's the story with the gift?"

"Well...since your going to have another baby, it's a 50 chance it will be a boy. So...he would need clothes. Besides, I'm sure _some _are big enough to fit Beth. Even if she is a girl."

I raised an eyebrow. "So..uh, why did you get me these?"

He shrugged.

"Isn't it more of a...baby shower gift?"

"Yes, well. I thought you would enjoy them more than the baby would."

"Okay...there's _something _you're not telling me."

He chuckled. "Hmm...very perceptive."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well...Esme suggested that I handed over _my _old baby clothes over to you - and her possible future grandson. I must say...I was fairly surprised that they were in such great condition - what with it being over a century old..."

My breath caught.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!"

He shook his head.

I stroked the light blue cotton clothes.

"I can't believe these were _yours_."

He chuckled.

"I do have a question, though. If you don't mind..."

He motioned for me to proceed.

"How come you didn't...well, why are you giving me them now? I mean, I was pregnant before..."

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you would want them."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stupid."

He kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**_Four months later..._**

I was now back into the pattern of everything.

Morning sickness, moodiness, too hot or too cold, short tempered, food cravings, sore back and muscles, etc...

Today my plans were to drop Beth off at Charlie's, go to the doctors and then go _visit_ Charlie. I haven't seen him in what seemed like _forever_.

"Beth!" I yelled. I was waiting for her to put on her spring jacket.

While I was waiting for her, I was still wondering what the _hell_ Edward was doing in our room, the day before Mother's day,that he wouldn't tell me. It's been four _months _since then, and he still hasn't told me. I actually _yelled _at him the other day,because I was fed up... - and because I wanted a plate of spaghetti.

"I'm right here. Aunt Rose was showing me some new clothes she bought me."

As she was saying this, she spun around like some kind of model, showing off her jean over-alls with a pink shirt.

"Very nice," I complimented, putting on here jacket. "Now, you ready to see grandpa?"

"Sure," she shrugged, running into the Volvo.

Edward was already in the drivers seat, waiting for me. I buckled Beth in her car seat and got in.

We made it to Charlie's in no time, but we were already five minutes late for my appointment, so I didn't have time to give Charlie a quick, 'hello'. Just a wave.

Edward drove extra fast, and we actually managed to not be _too _late.

"Bella Cullen?"

Edward took my hand and led me into the room. I giggled when they put the gel on me.

I saw the nurse's eyes flicker with something I couldn't understand.

"Um...Mrs. Cullen?"

I swallowed with panic.

"Yes?"

* * *

**Wow! I got sooo many reviews for the last one! (& they were long!! haha) Could ya'll do it again?**

**THANKS!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not long...but good. Right?**

* * *

"Has your appitite changed...?" The doctor asked me. Next to me, I heard Edward hiss in my ear.

"Sort of...I haven't been eating as much..."

"Mrs. Cullen, I think you should go to the Emergency Room right away," she said, a bit panicky.

I shot a look at Edward.

"Why?"

"Well...with the sudden weight you've gained in such little time - with your diet -, and the swelling of your hands and feet...amiscarriage is possible..."

I heard Edward hiss again.

"So...this is serious?" My voice broke.

She nodded. "Yes. Here, I'll call my friend who works there."

I swallowed hard and put my hands protectively over my semi-buldging stomach.

* * *

**Well... 1 1/4 chapters in a day isn't bad. Right?**

**REVIEWWW!! PLEASE!! LONG ONES??**


	19. Chapter 19

**AH! The suspense is killing me! haha**

* * *

Edward was driving me to the Emergency Room. He was very quiet.

"Do you know if everything's going to be okay?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

"Should we call Alice? And see?"

Once again, the head shake. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked. No answer...

"You're making me stressed, Edward." I put my head back in frustration.

This time, he ignored me completely.

"Okay. Since I probably _lost _the baby, are you going to go back to ignoring me? Because, if I recall, that was never settled," I snapped.

He took in a sharp breath of air.

"Whatever," I said, putting my hands on my stomach again.

It was dark inside the Volvo, and outside there was a slight rumbling of thunder every few minutes. It wasn't the kind of weather that helped an already downward-spiraling mood.

After a few minutes I spoke again.

"You're acting like you're the only one who's losing someone here, Edward. How do you think _I _feel?" I countered.  
"Bella," he said, his voice pained. "Please. Let's get this checked first."

I looked out the window, grimacing.

"Fine."

* * *

We got to the Emergency Room, and Edward was filling out the papers while I sat there, looking at all the other pregnant women - there were quite a few - sitting there. It made my mind go out of control with bad, horrible thoughts, so I started pacing.

"Bella Cullen?" I heard a male voice say.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Dr. Fisher. Would you like to come in and get this figured out?"

"Sure," I mumbled. I hated it when doctors asked stupid questions like that. Why else would I be in hell?

He took me into a dark room, and put that gel stuff on me again, and took a sonogram. This machine, though, was _way _more hi-tech, and looked intimidating.

Through-out the whole process of learning to fate of my baby, Edward was holding my hand, and staring at the screen.

After about fifteen minutes I saw Edward's face crumble. His hand slid out of mine and went to his face. Two seconds later - though, because of me already knowing the baby died, it felt like two years - the doctor turned to me; a grave look on his aging face.

"Bella..." he shook his head. "I'm sorry you'll have to come back here in another month for you're fifth month checkup."

I was frozen, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward sneak a peek at me, smiling.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at him, playfully slapping his arm.

"What?"

"You acted like he/she _died_."

"Sorry," he said, kissing me.

"Bella," the doctor said.

"Yes?"

"You do have to watch your diet, weight, and your body, period. Also, your food intake. I want you to eat five meals a day. Don't eat too much though, but more than normal. If anything out of the ordinary starts to happen, I want you to call here right away." He paused to give me his card. "A few things will happen that are normal. As I'm sure you already know from your previous pregnancy. Sore breast, shortness of breath, sore muscles, aching, moodiness, the works. But if you gain weight all of a sudden, or lose it, call us, once again." He gave me a bottle of pills. "Those are multi-vitamins. Mostly for pregnancies. Take one a day. See you next month."

I shot Edward a look.

"Here?"

He laughed. "Yes - here. Because of this miscarriage scare, you're going to need more thorough, in depth checkups. At least for the next month or so."

"Okay.." I pulled down my shirt. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," he laughed.

I smiled, taking Edward's hand.

* * *

"Oh my God! Isn't this _great_?!" I yelled as I was putting my seatbelt on.

"You have no idea," he said, absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered too quickly.

"Common! What could be bugging you?" I said, a bit irritated.

"It's just... - well, what you said before is troubling me."

"What did I say?" I rolled down my window, letting the rain splatter over my clammy face.

"About me going back to ignoring you - because the baby almost...died."

"Oh."

"Bella, you know that's not true. Right?"

I couldn't answer that. I looked out the window a further degree.

"Bella, I - I just wanted to get to know Beth. It's nothing personal. I guess I'm just not used to have _two _women in my life." He chuckled at the end, pulling me away from the window, to him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Me too, love." He kissed my hair. "Me too."

I smiled.  
"It's time to see Charlie!"

I think this was good right? Pretty long? Yes. Definitely long. I hoped you like that, and sorry I couldn't update sooner. I was just undecided how I wanted this to go. Does she lose it or no? Of course, I'm not the tin man. I have a heart, and couldn't let him/her die. I'm looking forward to the next chapter...

* * *

**PLEASEEE REVIEW!!**

**LONG!!**

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Does anyone know if I can check how many people read my story? Thanks.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Dad!" I yelled, dropping my purse on the ground and giving him a hug.

"Hey Bells!" His hug was an awkward one, because Beth was in his left arm, licking lollypop.

"Wow," he said, stepping back. "I didn't know you were this far along."

"It's only four months."

He smiled and turned to Edward.

"How are you, Edward?"

"Good, Charlie. Thanks for watching Beth."

I smiled as they shook hands.

"No problem. She'll keep me young."

I looked at Edward, and he nodded.

"Dad...sorry we're late. We had a scare."

His eyes abruptly turned panicky.

"What? Are you okay? The baby?"

I laughed. "Yes, thank God. It was a miscarriage scare." I felt a big gust of air release as I relived the stressful situation again.

"Is everything okay?"

I looked at Edward again. "Yeah...we're...uh...having twins." I announced. Edward put his arm around my waist.

"T-twins?!" He set Beth down and gave me another hug - even _Edward_.

"Isn't that great? I mean, no wonder I'm bigger than I was this last time around four months. Alice told me I was just bloated."

Ah, Alice. When we get home, she is so dead. She _knew _about this. No wonder she kept smiling at me. Edward knew I was going to have them too, but apparently he wanted me to find out the "normal" way. Ugh.

"How is Alice?" Charlie sat down at the dining table, and Edward and Beth followed.

"She's good," Edward answered. I looked at the clock and was surprised when it read six o'clock.

"Dad. What do you want for dinner?" I looked inside the fridge for ingredients to make something.

"Bells, honey. You are _not _making me dinner. You're a guest."

I rolled my eyes in his direction. "I want to. I haven't even _been _here for months. It's a gift."

"Let her Charlie." Edward told him.

"Why?"

"Trust me. She'd be complaining the whole ride home if you don't let her. And, she's itching to cook."

I sighed, grabbing stuff in the fridge to make a salad. "Yeah. Edward hardly lets me make anything." I heard him chuckle from the table. "He's impossible."

"I was over Billy's the other day. He told me Jake said to tell you 'hi'."

I was concentrating on cutting an onion. "Oh. That's nice. Tell him I said, 'hey'." I finished cutting the ingredients for the salad, and went back to the fridge to look for the main course. I came up empty. The _entire _fridge was all but empty. "Hey dad. Do you have...uh...anything?"

He laughed. "Meat and fish wise...no. I do have Rice a Roni and chicken breading."

I laughed. "Okay, dad. So, for dinner we can have Rice - the same _exact _box I bought a week before my wedding - and breaded chicken. Minus the chicken."

Beth came in.

"Look what pap bought me!"

She did Ballerina dance moves in a new leotard and tu-tu.

"Like it?!"

"Very nice." I crouched down to straighten her pony tail. "Dad. Why did you buy her stuff?"

He smiled guilty. "Hey, don't tell me you don't spoil her."

I laughed. "I don't. Edward does."

"Guilty." He mumbled.

"I'll go to the store." I called, getting the keys off of Edward.

"Bella. I'll go."

I scowled.

"No Edward, let her go. I want to talk to you."

And with that, I was free to go to the store.

_Really_.

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't the most mature, _adult like_ thing to do, but screw that. I was a crazy, hormonal, pregnant woman who was protected _waaaay_ too much and needed to get away.

Even though I knew the babies were okay, it didn't change the stress I felt before. It was so built up that I basically had a stress _hangover_ now. I was very exhausted and wasn't thinking straight.

For one, I was going eighty miles an hour. Anybody who knew me would know that was something I would never do. Two, I wasn't going to the store.

I smiled at the thought of where I _was _going.

Our meadow. I haven't been there for months - a year and several months, actually. Hopefully, through the rain and forest, I'll find it.

_Charlie's house._

"What did you want Charlie?" Edward asked.

"You know that thing you were working on for Bella? Before Mother's Day?"

Beth ran under the table.

"Beth told you?"

"Yeah. Can I help?"

Edward felt a tug at his jeans and looked under the table.

"Say YES!" Beth whispered.

"Sure, Charlie."

_Somewhere in the forest._

Shoot. I was lost...I think. I kept walking. Freedom - _actual freedom_ - was sweet.

"Ah!" I screamed as I stumbled over a tree root. Lucky for me, I fell on my knees and caught myself with my palms.

I looked around at my surroundings and sighed.

I looked up at the gray sky with a strong sense of accomplishment.

I found it.

And I was alive. I major plus.

I closed my eyes.

After what felt like hours I heard bushes move.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

* * *

**This one I tried to make longer. I am sooo sorry for not updating for a long time. (At least, it felt like that to me.) I was busy with shopping. (I made my confirmation Monday, so I needed a dress to wear. That involved shopping in the evening - when I usually write.) I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**Review please?!**

**Oh God, long ones?**

**PLEASE!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Before you read this...I just want to tell you all that 80 of my reviews gave me this idea. I wasn't even PLANNING on having this person show up in the meadow. It wasn't even in the back of my head! It's all your fault - ha ha. The very first review I got mentioned his name and - BOOM - he had to be in it. And, just so you guys know, this story isn't pre-planned. Some chapters are, but mostly I get ideas when I'm writing. I just sit down and let the words flow, so. Please don't hate me. I know you willallll by sooo mad at me. And I'm sorry. I was planning on having someone else come, but all of you thought this person.  
P.S.  
STOP RIGHT THERE!! DON"T BE MAD AT BELLA OR THE PERSON - whom I adore - REMEMBER, SHE'S NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!! AND SHE'S PREGNANT AND CRAZY!! THAT'S IT! STOP!! lol.**

* * *

"Who's there?" I yelled again.

"Sheese, Bella. Don't get so scared. It's just me."

I felt a gust of air release. "Jacob?!"

He walked into the large, circular area - topless, naturally.

"I'm surprise you recognized me."

I ignored that.

"Why are you here?"

He lost the huge smile that was on his face, and replaced it with that...that face.

"I can go..."

"No!" I nearly screamed. I haven't seen him forever. Plus, I wouldn't mind his company. "No. I mean, how did you know I was here."

"Oh." He sat down next to me, giving me a hug. "I smelt you."

I laughed. "Hmm. Still running around as a wolf. How are you?"

"Good. I missed you."

I took his hand. "Awh. I missed you too. Everything's just sooo busy we haven't kept in touch." He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him. "No pun intended, you know."

He laughed. "I know. Don't worry. I'll behave."

I smiled up at him, pleased that his warm, inviting smile was back.

"I really did miss you Jacob." I mumbled against his chest. He smelt of the forest. It comforted me.  
"I know," he kissed my hair. "I missed you, too."

I noticed his hair. Short, crew cutted. "You cut your hair..."

"Yeah...it was more...convenient."

"How's the pack?"

"Good. Hey I uh..." he turned uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I didn't know you were...uh...pregnant again."

I looked down at my stomach - a knee-jerk action. "Yeah. Twins."

"Wow. It seems like every time I see you, you're pregnant."

I sighed. "Yeah. It kind of sucks, but I like it. It's a cool feeling, ya know?"

He laughed. "Actually, I don't."

"Oh, yeah."

"You should come over my place. I know the pack would like to see you again."

"I'll see what I can do."

He pulled me closer to him when I shivered. My body welcomed the warmth.

"Bella..." he sighed.

"Jacob, I-I" I tried to protest and hate myself, because I knew from the start that Jacob being here was bad. It was too intimate and private.

His lips crushed mine and - as much as I didn't want to - I kissed him back.

Not too far away, a hiss sounded.

* * *

**Okay, did my last chapter suck? I got like... hardly the same amount of reviews I usually get. Less than Half, actually. I'm sorry. Hopefully this was better. I was planning on having an intimate moment with Edward, but you all gave me an idea for one with jacob. Wow. don't have me, please.**

**Review!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, did anybody read The Host? I went to get it the other day - I had it in my _hand_ - and my mom said no. ): Next time we go, though, I'm getting it. Just wondering if it's good and if it was weird reading a book by her with no Edward orBella. Ha, ha.**

* * *

I instantly broke away. I knew that was Edward who just hissed, it made my want to throw up.

How in the _hell _could I have done this?! Who - _what -_ was I? I'm a mother of one - soon to be three - and someone's wife, and I kissed someone else! Poor Edward's going to be ripped in two - no, more like ripped in a million pieces. Not that I'm even worth breaking him that much. Still, he's going to be heartbroken. I could hardly be mad at Jacob. He's just a guy who took advantage of a moment of weakness. What guy wouldn't do that?

_Edward._ Myself answered.

Okay. Stupid thought. I should be mad at him. A little. I was more mad at myself, though.

"Bella? Are you okay? You're looking sorta green."

I turned to him - slowly - and his expression was smug.

"Sorry." He said it cheerfully, and I noticed his eyes flicker to the right. Whatever - or whoever - was there made his self-righteous smile more pronounced. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who was there. Edward walked into the meadow, pained - obviously - and _pissed_. Holy shit he was mad.

"Hey," Jacob greeted.

Edward - who's hands were balled into fists at his sides - didn't spare me a glance when he addressed Jacob back. That hurt me more than if he would have yelled in my face, shattering my skull - the thing he _looked _like he wanted to do.

"If you know what's good for you, dog, you'll get lost."

His words for menacing, cutting through me like a knife.

"Or what?" Jake taunted.

Edward obviously wasn't the patient one today. So fast I didn't even see him, he had Jacob pinned against a tree, growling and hissing.

"Hey...chill."

I could hardly understand his words because he was shaking so fast it affected the clearity of his words.

"Edward, calm down. It was my falt." My words didn't carry the edge I wanted them to. They were shaky and scared.

What made me want to have a slow, painful death was when Edward heard this. Whatever he was thinking - and he could think of a million things at once, which meant that the reaction he had to my words hurt that much more - didn't involve this situation being _my _fault. He let go of Jacob and sank to the ground, onto his knees. The sight threw me over the edge, and I threw up. Jacob was running away.

Great. No protection either.

"Edward," I sobbed. "I-I'm sorry."

He looked at me and growled.

"Sorry?!" He yelled, throwing his hands up. Next thing I knew, he was holding my face between his hands. "You think 'sorry' can fix this?"

* * *

**Wow. I love the ending. And, hey, two chapters in a day. I deserve reviews. Please? After all, both chapters together is more than 1,000 words.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews I got (: I got alot this time!**

* * *

"Edward, I'm sorry." I pathetically mumbled it again.

"Just answer the question, Bella."

"I'm sorry. Please, please, _please _forgive me. No, it doesn't fix anything. I know that. I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm sorry." I repeated. Couldn't he see that?  
"Bella! You _kissed _another guy! The DOG of all people!"

I couldn't respond the that.

"Do you want me to leave?" I whispered, looking at the ground.

I looked up to see him for a second, and wished I hadn't, because his eyes held indecisiveness in them. I immediately looked down.  
"I can't do this," he mumbled.

And then he was gone.

"Edward?" I croaked.

"Ed_ward_!!"

Oh my God.

He's gone.

* * *

**  
Damn. Short chapter huh? Sorry, but I like to leave cliffhangers and this is a good one. (right?) I'll update soon. I promise. I owe you guys. I'm working on chapter 24 as I type. lol. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for such a cliff hanger. But, hey. Here's a new chapter! (sorry if you all hate this. Even I don't know what's going to happen.)**

* * *

I stayed in the meadow all night. At the crack of dawn I started to go home. What really irked me was that even Alice didn't come get me. She knows I'm here. Probably the rest of the Cullens too. I didn't even know if I was welcome to go home. And, I was wondering where Edward told Beth I was. Maybe _he _didn't even go home. But I can't imagine that.

Ugh, screw everything. It's my home, too, now. He can't throw me out - unless you use it in the sense that he, literally, could throw me out.  
I was surprised when his Volvo was still were I parked it. I drove to my personal mansion - which looked more like a haunted house than anything, today.

"Edward?" I yelled when I walked in the door.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett called.

"Oh, Emmett, hi. Do you kn-"

"Gotta go."

I stared at him with my mouth opened in shock, as he slammed the door. Since when is Emmett a total jerk?

"Hello?" I called. "Beth?"

"YES MO-"

I heard a hiss that cut her off. Edward's hiss, it sounded like.

I walked as fast as possible into our bedroom, and Beth and Edward were in the middle of the floor, finger-painting. Well, Beth was. Edward was helping her.

"No, Beth. You have to rinse your hand's first. Ugh. Here."

He gently took her hand and rinsed it in the bowl of water and wiped it off with a paper towel.

"Now you can take yellow."

"Thank-you!" She dipped her hand in the yellow and started painting on the large poster board. "HI MOMMY!!" she waved.

"Hi, Beth." I waved, walking over to her, trying my best not to look at Edward - I succeeded, but it was hard. _He _was staring at me full-force. I felt his anger all over me. "Nice painting."

"Thanks. Daddy helped me."

"Hmmm."

"Are you two fightin'?" She asked, dipping her yellow hand in the red.

"No."

"Seems like it."

"No. Me and daddy are just...stressed out."

"Oh."

"Beth, why don't you show grandma Esme your picture?" Edward suggested, and I felt his eyes again.

"It's not done."

"Show her what you got. Okay?" She made a face. "Are you two gonna _kiss _again? Cause that's ew."

"No. We're not. Now go." I said.

"Fine," she signed, gathering her paints and paper. "You have ten minutes," she warned us, walking out the door. Almost immediately after she left, Edward locked the door.

"Uh...hey." I said after several minutes of awkward silence of his staring me down with those glorious eyes.  
He snorted. "Yeah. Hey."

"Do you hate me?" I mumbled to the floor. He didn't answer me. "Is that a yes?"

"I could never..._hate _you." He murmured.

"Yeah. Right."

"Well, Bella. How do you _want _me to react? You kissed another guy! I'm not going to just forgive you."  
I sniffed. "Do you want me to leave?"

He rolled his eyes. "Can we talk about this without you asking one thousand questions?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine. But what do you want me to say? It's not like I called him up and said, 'hey, Jake, how would you like to meet me in the meadow in fifteen minutes? I haven't hurt Edward in a while.' Yeah, right."

"A little sarcastic today?"

"Ha, ha, Edward. How's that for sarcasm? By the way, thanks for turning Emmett against me." He looked at me with a confused expression. "Okay. Play dumb."

"You can stop it with the comments, Bella."

"Sure, sure."

He sighed.

"How mad are you at me?"

"How mad would you be at me if I kissed another woman?"

"I wouldn't be mad. I'd be hurt." I admitted.

"Well how do you think I feel?"

I looked at him. "Hurt?"

"Obviously."

"Mad?"

"Yes."

"Edward, I'm sorry. I know, I know, it doesn't fix anything. But I really am. I swear, I'll never do that again. I - I wasn't thinking...and this whole pregnancy is sooo different with twins, and if you thought with Beth I was crazy, this is double. I'm sorry for that too. Really. I know that's not an excuse or anything..."

"You know, Bella..."

I wiped my eyes. "What?"

"I can't not forgive you when you look at me like that. What an unfair advantage!"

I laughed through my tears. "Does that mean you _do _forgive me?"

He pulled me next to him, onto his lap, holding me tight. His eyes were so soft and burning. "Read my lips, Bella."

"Deal," I murmured into his kiss.

He broke away. "Just stay away from the dog?"

"Only if you kiss me again."

Oh, how I couldn't get enough of those kisses.

* * *

** Wow. I liked this chapter, did you? This was good I thought. Of course, if I liked it, it might mean you _didn't_. Sorry I couldn't have Edward stay madder longer. I might put up another chapter today - but don't hold your breath. Ha, ha. It's already 5:30. I might not get to it. Soon, though. Okay?**

Review!!


	25. Chapter 25

**I was just watching Twilight Wedding videos on youtube. You should watch them. They are pretty fun. Just look up: Twilight Weddings. Also, sorry about having Edward not staying mad at Bella longer. (A lot of people had mixed feelings about that. But in the real books Edward wouldn't have stayed mad at her long so...)**

**Also, sorry for the long update. I apologize! (:**

* * *

_Four months later..._

Ugh...I was at _that _moment of the pregnancy again. Only two months left till my due date. That meant even _more _mood swings, my body aching even _more_ because of the extra weight, and me feeling extra guilty about what I say, because I just snap at Edward without even thinking about it - as with everybody else.

"Edward!" I yelled, sitting up in bed.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked. As I said this, he was already heading for the door, mumbling something low and fast.

"Extra sour cream!" I yelled. It sounded like he muttered, 'I know'.

I have cravings for tacos now a days. We _have_ to be Taco Bell's favorite people.

While I was waiting for him I put on the lingerie Edward got me for Mother's Day. Not for him, though. He wasn't even going to _see _me in it. I just wanted to see _myself _in it. I did this when I was pregnant with Beth too. I put on something I would normally look good in, and critique the body I have no control over. It was one of those sick habits I have.

"Bella! I have your taco."

"Coming!" I yelled, putting my robe on.

"Here." He said, dropping it on the bed and walking out.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Ever since the day in the meadow - _and _since my hormones have been in full swing - I think I get on Edward's nerves more. I feel guilty about that, but he should understand that I really can't help it. Things are very tense.

I ate my taco and got dressed.

Next week was Christmas and I had absolutely _no _shopping done, but I couldn't put it off any longer. I was just going to get bigger, making it harder and harder to do things. Plus, Beth wanted some new Barbie that was apparently _very _popular this year, and was selling out in all the stores. Lucky for me, I got Target to put one on hold for me. Unlucky for me, that meant I _had _to go - today.

The stores were inhumanly crowded with crazy moms and dads, crazy kids, crazy grandmas and grandpas. I swear, it was making _me _crazy.

The line at the service counter was stretched for miles. My poor weak legs and sore feet had to stand in that line for over an hour. Finally, I got to the desk - with no patience what-so-ever.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up a Barbie I have on hold."

The guy - who was young and had a lip ring - apparently was new. He went to the backroom and came back within five minutes to ask me my name.

"Cullen. Bella _Cullen_."

He nodded, walking to the room again. I looked at my watch ten times before he came back.

"There's no Barbie or _anything_ with the name Cullen."

Hmm. Maybe I said Swan out of habit.

"What about Swan?"

"Let me see." His voice obviously applied that he wished I would just get the heck out of here.

"I wish," I mumbled, answering his unspoken question.

While I waited for him some woman tapped me on the back. It was one finger, and I ignored it at first; but she kept doing it and cleared her throat.

I rolled my eyes before turning around, putting on a fake smile I'm sure looked more stiff than anything.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be much longer? I need to return something."

The woman was in her mid-fourties - or so it looked - and she was plump and smelt like watermelon bubblegum.  
"You know, I'm not sure." I answered, spinning around.

"Just asking. Ya know?"

"Mmmm."

"Lady, there's no doll back there at _all._"

Oh, God. I had _enough_.

"Listen! I've waited here for over an hour and a half for a frickin' doll for my daughter. I'm impatient and _extremely_ pissed off - not to mention pregnant. Now I don't care what happens, I'm going to stand here till I get my damn doll." I felt the lady's fingers tapping me again. "And if you touch me _one more time_ I'm going to punch you." I said through my teeth.

The service clerk's face was red, and I'm pretty sure the lady behind me, who I just realized reminded me of the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland, was red too.

"Would you get me my doll? I have a receipt here for it! Okay? I not waiting one more second!"

"Jared? Here's that lost doll," some girl handed the clerk my doll. I took it.

"Thank you and merry Christmas," I said, giving him the money and stalking out. "God." I muttered under my breath.

I skipped the rest of the shopping and went straight home. Edward can do the rest of it. He has all the patience in the world - note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Should I end this story soon? I keep getting the _same _amount of reveiws - or less - the more I go on. Is it starting to stink? I better get answers to both questions!  
Review please! (And I mean it. I'm not putting up another chapter till I get thirty reviews. That would be five or eight more than I usually get, but at least that means new people are reading this.)**

**P.S. In case you didn't notice, this is one of my longer ones. 1,010 words!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow. I got a lot of reviews. I'm so happy (:**

**Okay, so I guess I'll continue my story until I run out of ideas - Ha, ha.**

* * *

When I got to my room Edward was looking through his CD collection.

"I got Beth's doll," I announced, throwing it in the closet.

"Good for you."

"I deserve a prize." I said, tensely. "God. There are so many crazy people who are just so stupid."

"Relax, Bella." He shushed me.

I closed the distance between us, coming up behind him, and wrapping my arms around his stomach, peeking over his left arm to see what CD he had.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, hugging him tighter and kissing his bicep.

He chuckled, putting the CD back.

"For?"

I grimaced. He was going to make me say it.

"For being crazy, moronic, impatient and whiney."

"Don't forget crazy."

I shot him a look.

"Sorry."

"Where's Beth?"

"Baking cookies with Rosalie."

I snorted. "Cookies?"

"Yes. And we're going to have to taste them. For Beth's sake of course."

"Hmmm..."

"Bella?"

"Sorry."

"No I mean, Bella."

"Yes?"

"I _really _want you to have the babies."

I ignored that comment. "You are doing the rest of the Christmas shopping my friend."

He made a face. "Isn't that the wife's job?"

"That is so sexist!" I protested.

"I was kidding, Bella. Relax, please."

I inhaled and exhaled. "I'll try." I mumbled, then snapped. "God. My stomach hurts _so _bad! It's driving me crazy." I made the journey to the giant bed, cuddling up with my humongous pillow.

"Are you okay?" He asked, laying beside me - anxious.

"No." I groaned. "My stomach hurts. Really bad." I complained and gripped my stomach when another pang started.

"Are you going into labor?"

"No!" I barked. "It's not a labor pain. It's just a really bad pain."

"Where?" As he asked this he put his hand on my stomach, feeling around for something.

"When did you become a doctor?" I teased, but stopped smiling when my stomach hurt again.

"Where does it hurt, Bella?" He asked again.

"Here," I said, putting my hand under my belly button. He looked at me with anxious eyes.

"I think we should take you to Carlisle."

He didn't give me a chance to answer, he just scooped me up into his arms.

"Edward, I don't want to go!" I protested.

"Carlisle!" He yelled - yes, yelled.

Bring her in here, Edward.

He treated me like a child, laying me down on a cot Carlisle set up in his office and lifting up my shirt to just below my swollen breasts.

"Where does it hurt Bella?"

"Here." I said, pointing to the same place.

I watched his face as he felt my stomach. The mask that covered it was emotionless, so I lost interest and looked at Edward's.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."  
I almost choked on my own spit. "That's in two months!" I nearly shouted - protesting.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but if you don't listen you might lose your babies."

"Again?" I squeaked. Why me?

"That means _no _Christmas shopping either and you can only go up and down the stairs once a day. So you have to pick a spot and stick with it. I recommend the downstairs."

"Do I have to sleep down there too?"

"No. Like I said, up and down the stairs once. Before you come downstairs for the day get a shower or do that at night. I'm serious, Bella. If you don't listen to me it could be fatal - for the twins."

"She'll listen," Edward spoke on my behalf.

"Ugh! This is going to be _hell_. I can't not go anywhere for two months! And it's almost Christmas! This _sucks_." I complained.

"Well, let's get you to the couch, Bella." Edward said, lifting me up and carrying me.

"This _sucks" _I repeated for emphasis.

"I know, love. But it's only for two months."

"Psh! Easy for _you _to say. You've never been pregnant."

"Very true."

"Well, at least I don't have to go Christmas shopping. That'll be your job!" I laughed. "Have fun."

"Ugh. Shopping." He grimaced.

"I'll give you a list of what to get." I offered. "And a separate list of what _I _want."

"Very funny, Bella."

"I thought so."

* * *

**Okay, I'm trying to make this more exciting...did you like it? I'm not going to even _start _the next chapter until I get 30 reviews, so...**

**REVIEW!!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Last Week - The week before Christmas, the day after Bella got put on bed rest - Forks' Mall, 12:32p.m. - Edward & Alice_

"Alice, I think we have enough stuff. Bella only gave me a two page list for Beth. What you got rises it up to six pages - with small print."  
Alice pouted, setting her bags down and glaring at Edward.

"Common Edward! It's _Christmas!_ You're _supposed _to spoil Beth - and Bella. But mostly Beth. Besides, we aren't even _close _to being done yet. We _need _to get you a new wardrobe."

"Alice." Edward hissed. "No. We are _done_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now lets _go_." He ordered, dragging both of them out of the mall. They were halfway home when Alice spoke.

"So, Edward. What did you get Bella?"

"_Dammit_! Alice! Why didn't you _tell _me I forgot?!" He growled.

She smiled, putting her hands on her lap. "You said we were done."

"Ugh!"

_Present Day - Christmas Morning at the Cullen's 7:20a.m.  
__**  
A/N I recommend reading this with Christmas music in the back round. That's how I wrote it. Ha, ha.**_

"Edward!" I complained while I got dressed in my robe. "I was _not _ready to get up."

"You know kids and Christmas."

I groaned. Beth and Emmett woke me up at six thirty, yelling at me to get out of bed so we can open presents.

"And Emmett." I added, sighing.

"Ugh. I'm so _huge_." I complained, resting a hand on my stomach.

"Just your middle," Edward said from the bed he was making.

"That's enough to make me huge."

"Common," he said, giving me a hug and kiss. "Let's go open presents."

"_Shit! _I totally _forgot!_"

"What?"

"_Your _present! _Damn_."

He took my hand, leading me downstairs, where all the Cullen's gathered by the tree and fireplace.

"I don't need a present. Your presence is a gift in itself."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but, after I'm off bed rest, I'm still going to get you something. Oh, that reminds me. Sitting in bed _all _day for a week reminded me that your 'unknown' present is, still, _unknown_. Seriously, I'm getting too anxious. It can't be healthy for me or the twins."  
Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Awh, Bella. Be patient."

"Right."

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came! Santa _CAME_!!"

Beth was jumping up and down on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie laughed, and turned back to talking to Emmett.

I know Alice would seem like the perfect aunt, but, much to my surprise, Rosalie is. Okay, not the _perfect _aunt. Alice smokes her in shopping.  
"Alright. Let's see what he brought you." Edward said, handing her present after present.

In the background was Christmas carols and Emmett's commentary on the presents.

The whole thing went like this:

BETH: Wow! A Barbie Doll House!

EMMETT: Hmmm, not bad. Santa could've sprung for the car to go in the garage though. (He would then look meaning fully at me and I would point to Edward who would shoot a look at Emmett and give Beth another present. Then the whole thing would start up again.)

"Beth, this is from me."

Alice handed Beth a _huge _rectangular box that was amazingly heavy.

"Wow! Thanks Aunt Alice!" She yelled, giving Alice a hug. I rolled my eyes with amusement. She got Beth a vanity - Barbie themed - and mall gift cards.

"Grandma! Grandpa! What did _you _get me?"

"Beth!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"Sorry..."

"Here dear," Esme said, handing her a small box.

"YES!! Mommy! Daddy! Look! A jewelry box that plays _music_." She struggled to get up over the paper and what not, and gave them both hugs and thank-you's.

"Here ya go Beth." Jasper said, handing her a tiny cube thing - which was a pair of clip-on earrings with _real _diamonds in it.  
"Thanks! I love them!"

"Careful with them Beth." Edward said.

"Alright, alright. It's my turn. Everybody clear."

And we _had _to clear to make room. Emmett came in with a gigantic box.

"Here you go Beth."

"AH!!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "UNCLE EMMETT GOT ME A BARBIE JEEP I CAN REALLY RIDE AROUND IN!! THANKS!!"  
Rosalie laughed. "I hope I can follow up on that." She handed Beth her present.

Beth pulled out of a box - with holes - a guinea pig.

"Awh! I'm going to name it Oreo! Cause it's black _and _white."

"What do you say, Beth?" I said.

"Thanks Aunt Rosalie! This is _awesome_."

"Better than mine?" Emmett inquired.

"Ummm..."

"You little!" He yelled grabbing her and tickling her to death.

"Okay!" She laughed. "Okay! OKAY!"

While Beth was playing with her presents - except Emmett's, of course - we exchanged presents.

Jasper got Alice a new Porsche - in a different color, so in case they ever had to leave the state, she could remain inconspicuous. And Alice got him a huge book onbotany - which, surprisingly, interested Jasper more than anything in the world.

Emmett got Rosalie a lingerie dress that was covered in ruby's, and Rosalie got Emmett a _dog_.

Esme got Carlisle a new expensive set of instruments - not music, these were strictly for doctor's use. And Carlisle got Esme a new pots and pans set. (Ever since me and Beth lived in here, Esme has taken to cooking.)

Of course, I didn't get Edward anything, but he got me a new car - a Jeep, actually.

"Thanks!" I said, then excused myself. (I had three cups of coffee - you do the math.)

I was halfway up the stairs when I felt a gush of water.

Oh dear Lord, my water broke. I took a few deep breath to calm myself before I called someone.

"Ed_ward!_"

"Bella?" He was right beside me automatically. "What's wrong?"

I shot him a look and pointed to my feet.

He grimiced. "You...had an accident. Okay...er.."

I hit his arm. "I didn't have an _accident_! My water broke!" He was quiet for a second when a contraction came. "I. Going. Into. Labor. Edward." I hissed through my teeth, grabbing his arm while I sat down. "This isn't. The first. Time. Don't act. Like you. Don't. Know. What to. Do."

* * *

**Hmmm...how was that for long? This is my longest chapter to date, thank you very much. I enjoyed this chapter immensly. Not updating till I get 30 reviews.**

**REVIEW!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I got roughly 200 views on my last chapter. Imagine if everybody reviewed...(it only takes a second or two and it makes this author very happy.) Me and my 3 bros. and sis.'s were born on a thursday. ALL of us. Isn't that weird? (Sorry for useless info. Just in the baby mood.(awh, Bella and Edward are going to be a five-some. Isn't that cute?))**

**P.S. Please don't say anything about Bella's attitude. She is labor - she's not going to be all nice.**

**P.P.S. Edward's Point of View makes a debut! Yeah!!**

* * *

Edward picked me up and carried me to the Volvo. For some reason he was _way_ more stressed out this time. He was all over the place. He called everyone out and, soon enough, we were all on our way to the hospital. I was in the back seat, sprawled out, fighting each contraction as they came. Since it was still early, they weren't close apart. Out of the hour drive to the hospital I only had three. _This _was going to be a long day. Edward was tense, telling me how to breath.

"When your in labor, you see how hard it is to do breath exercises." I snapped.

When we got to the hospital, all the other Cullen's were in the parking lot.

"They didn't have to all come," I mumbled, to Edward - he ignored me.

"Why didn't we go to the hospital Carlisle works?" It didn't make sense to me.

"Bella. Your doctor doesn't _work _there. Don't complain."

"I'm not. Just asking."

Edward supported me as we walked into the hospital. He looked around and snapped at the lady who was at the sign in desk.

"I need a wheelchair."

"Ah." She called someone on the phone and two minutes later I was being settled into a chair. I stayed there, concentrating on the warped ceiling tiles while Edward told the lady my name and such. I opened my eyes when the chair moved. I leaned my head back and an elderly nurse with white hair and glasses was pushing me down the hall. I hated not being told anything.

"You can change into this, dear," she said, handing me a hospital gown.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking her hand - as she offered it - to help me up. She let me alone to have some privacy to get dressed.

Ugh. I _hated _these things. I couldn't wear underwear of _anything _with them. I heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on," I yelled, getting into my hospital bed - getting covered. "Come in." I sighed.

"Your fast." Edward mumbled, gesturing to my dressed and ready self.

"I have a feeling this day isn't going to be fast. My contractions are only, like, twenty minutes apart. I should have just stayed home."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Emmett laughed, coming into the room.

"Thanks for knocking." I mumbled.

"Rose warned me you might be cranky. I hate it when she's right."

"Oh."

I heard another knock at my door.

"Come in," Emmett yelled.

"How are you doing Bella?"

My doctor looked all official with her clipboard and what not.

"Not good. Can I go home? My contractions are pretty far apart - it could be hours till I really am in labor."

"I'm sorry. Plus, with twins these things are hard to tell. One minute it can be twenty minutes apart, the next, two. It's better to be safe than me getting a call that your giving birth on your living room floor."

I groaned. "Fine. I'm really hungry, though."

"The cafeteria's on the third floor. I'll check up on you later. If you need someone, just hit the button by your bed."  
"Alright." I sighed.

"I'll get you something," Emmett offered.

"You don't hav - "

"Bye," he waved, cheerfully.

"Ugh. Bye."

Alice walked in.

"Oh, wow, Bella! This is so exciting! _Twins_! Yes! I'm so happy! This is fun!"

I blew a piece of stray hair out of my face. "Fun?"

"Of course! Aren't you having fun?"

"Uh, no."

"No need to be grouchy."

"I'm _NOT _grouchy! I'm in labor! Would you people understand that?!"

She looked hurt and I immediately felt horrible.

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

She left the room.

"I'm horrible," I said to Edward.

He smoothed out my hair, "No. You have an excuse - and your right. They should understand."

"I hate being right"

"No you don't," he whispered.

"Funny." I said - not laughing.

"She's not as mad as she is disappointed. Don't worry about it. She's already over it and is buying you a gift at the gift shop."

I rolled my eyes. "_A _gift?" He shrugged.

_Eighteen hours later - 3:02a.m._

I've been in labor since nine thirty this morning. How does a person deal with that? Eighteen hours of contractions and sweating. Eighteen hours of doctors and nurses checking up on you. Eighteen hours of random people calling my phone. Eighteen hours of Edward and his family soothing me when I can't be soothed. Eighteen hours of hell.

"How are you holding up Bella?"

I gave a _get lost _look to my doctor and she checked my IV and pulse.

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Does it matter?" I inquired. At one point my contractions were one minute apart, then jumped to ten minutes.

"Yes."

"I think five minutes."

"Alright. I'll check in later."

"Kay."

After she left and closed my eyes. I was _beyond_ exhaustion, but I couldn't fall asleep - what with the painful contractions waking me up at random intervals - and the entire Cullen family was in my room, whispering and moving around - I couldn't hear it, but I knew they were doing it, which was just as bad.

"I really need a hair band," I complained. My hair was drenched with sweat, sticking to me. It didn't help my attitude.

"Here Bella!" Alice said, passing me a five-pack.

"Thanks," I said, opening it and putting my hair in a bun - so it didn't rub on me.

I didn't want Alice to tell me when I'm going to have to twins - mostly because if she told me tomorrow, I would have a fit.

_Edward's point of view_

I was trying not to step in Bella's territory, but it pained me to see her so agitated and in so much pain. With Beth I didn't feel this helpless. I didn't like the feeling. Useless. A burden. In her way.

I ran my hand over her face, hoping to cool her down. I think it worked - a little. She closed her eyes in contentment.  
My fingers froze on her jaw.

_How do I break such horrible news to such a handsome looking man?_

It was the doctor's thoughts - as much as I didn't want to know, I listened. Bella looked at me with questioning eyes, but I couldn't react.

_Ack. What the heck? He's way out of my league! Plus he's still so young! And married, for heaven's sake. Just tell him. It's Bella or the babies._

* * *

**30 reviews. 30 reviews. Longest Chapter  
**


	29. Chapter 29

_"The good die first."  
-_**William Wordsworth**

* * *

_**  
Edward's P.O.V.**  
_  
"Can't you do a C-section? Or something?" I asked - no, I _begged._ How can I chose between my kids and the love of my existence?

"I'm sorry, sir. It's too far in the birth canal. I'm afraid you have no choice but to chose going ahead with the birth - a 99& chance Bella will not make it, or we can drug the babies. The choice is yours."

"I can't - how does someone chose? Either way I'm murdering somebody!"

_Whoa. Okay, stop it. Now is not the time to pick him up. Maybe when - no. Stop. Too young. Too young._

_  
_I hissed beneath my breath and stalked into Bella's room.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

Bella was panic stricken. It killed me.

"Bella...there's a complication."

Her big, brown eyes got even bigger with worry.

"Are the babies alright?"

"The doctor told me...the babies are too far in the birth canal...that it's you or the babies."

She surprised me by being mad.

"Oh, no. You stop right there Edward! I _know _what your thinking. I already lived _my _life."

"Bella!" She was being absurd! "You don't understand! I can't murder you!"

"And you can murder our babies?! That's what would be murder, Edward. If I give birth it's taking a chance - not murder."  
"I can't live without you..."

"Yes you can. And if I don't make it your going to take care of Beth and the babies and miss me a whole bunch and not kill yourself."

It looked like she wanted to say more, but another contraction came and she was forced to stop.

How can someone chose between death and death?

"Have you come to a decision?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. We have. I'm giving birth." Bella answered for herself.

"Bella. _Please_."

The doctor jumped in though.

"Alright. Let's get these babies out then."

"Bella!" I panicked. She couldn't go through with this.

"Okay, push!"

_Bella's P.O.V._

I pushed with everything I had. My eyes never left Edward's.

The first baby was a boy. The other one - younger by two minutes - was another boy. I noticed how Edward didn't even notice.

It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out I was bleeding too heavily for it to be good for me. I was like when my water broke, but this time, it was deadly.

I didn't stop to think why Edward didn't bite me. The answer was obvious. For one, the nurses and doctors would be a _bit _suspicious of my screaming and whatnot. Two, I couldn't bleed like I was for three days and live. Biting wasn't even an option.  
My eyes closed shut and everything was black. I heard voices, but they sounded far away, instead of right next to me. I wish I could have said goodbye to Beth. The Cullen's. My dad. My mom. Everyone who was important to me.

I knew that was impossible though. My life was over, now.

I got weaker, and the last thing I felt was Edward's lips at mine.

* * *

): 30 reviews ):


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, I know I said 30 reviews, but I can't be so cruel, now can I?**

**Chapter 30!!**

* * *

I woke up in a dimly lit room. It only took me a second to comprehend that I was in the hospital - what with the mint green walls, warped ceiling tiles and similar light, and the not-so-comfortable mattress.

I didn't understand how I could be alive. Didn't I just give birth - a choice that meant forfeiting my right to live? I shouldn't be alive right now. I shouldn-.

"Bella?"

I turned my head to the side, where Edward was sitting. The bed should have been too small, but they gave us a queen mattress. That was nice.

"Edward!" I sang, kissing any part of him I could reach. "Edward!"

He chuckled with relief. "Ah, Bella."

"Where are the twins?" I asked, confused.

"Rosalie's holding one, and Charlie's holding the other."

"Charlie's here?"

"Yes. Beth was here before - when you asleep - but she fell asleep. Esme took her home."

"What time is it?"

"Twelve."

"Midnight?"

"Yes."

"I was out for almost a day?"

"You lost a lot of blood."

"How did I live?"

He exhaled. "I don't know. It was...miraculous - that's the best word I can think of that sums it up." He smiled down at me. "You were bleeding...a lot. Your heart even stopped. Then you just...I don't know." He was no longer looking at me, his eyes were distance. It was almost like he was talking to himself. "You stopped bleeding, your heart started...all on it's own. I not the one who sees things as a work of a greater power, but...Bella...what else could it be?"

"I know." I sighed, wrapping my arms around here. "It's a good thing I'm weak and a bunch of people are in the room."

He chuckled again. "Why?"

"Cause I'm about to spontaneously combust." I whispered in his ear.

"Hold on with that. I'm sure you want to see your boys."

"You didn't name them yet...not that I would be mad or anything..."

"No. I didn't name them. Not without you - unless it was literally _with out you._ Which it thankfully wasn't."

"Here, Bella." Esme said, handing me a chubby, pink baby. It was wrapped in a blanket and was dressed in a white onesie decorated with miniature baseballs and a blue hat. As I was holding him, I was regretting not being able to hold him once he was born. It was my favorite part with Beth...

"Can we name him Tyler?"

He surveyed the baby. "Sure. It suits him."

"Where's the other one?" I asked, looking around the room. "Well, I guess, where's Charlie? He's with him right?"

Edward grimaced. "Actually, Charlie's _visiting _him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella, the babies were seven weeks early. They weren't fully developed. Tyler -" he smiled at the name - " needed oxygen when he came out, but is otherwise fine. The other one's lungs weren't fully developed - he was the younger one."

"By how much?"

"Two minutes."

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?"

"Yeah...he's just in intensive care for the next few days. He can't breath on his own."

"Can I go see him?"

"If you feel up to it."

"I can hold him. Right?" After all, what agony it would it be to not being _aloud _to hold your own child.

Edward shook his head. "He has to remain sterile."

I sat up straighter. "And I'm not sterile?! I'm his mother!"

"I know Bella," he soothed, kissing my hair. "I know."

"What's he look like?"

He chuckled. "Well, when I saw him I noticed quite a few things. For one, he's very tiny. Tinier than Tyler." It was hard to imagine that. Tyler was _very _tiny - the tiniest thing I've ever seen. "His eyes are brown - like Tyler and you - and he has your nose."

"I bet he has your beauty." I whispered to him.

He rolled his eyes - amused. "You'll have to be the judge of that."

"Go on."

"He has next to no hair. The little hair he has is a very light blonde. That's the most distinct thing that sets him apart from Tyler. They are both next to bald, but Tyler has the dark brown."

"I want to see him," I yawned. How could I be tired? I just sleep for almost twenty-four hours.

"Sleep well first, Bella. He'll still be there in the morning."

That comforted me.

"Alright. I love you." I said, lying Tyler next to me.

"I love you too. Sleep well."

That night I dreamed of Edward and I on a porch, Edward holding Tyler, me holding the other one, and Beth standing in the middle of us, holding her guinea pig. Oddly, it soothed me.

* * *

**Okay...I'm not going to put a review limit on this one, but you could be nice and review anyways. That's always a good thing.**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Awh. I feel so bad for the other baby ): I got this idea because my brother, Matt, (who's now six), was two months early - like the twins - and he had to be in intensive care for a few weeks. Isn't it greatBella's alive? Now you all know I'm not cruel. haha (: Enjoy. **

* * *

When I got up that morning I got a quick shower and got dressed in a hot pink sweat suit. It felt great to not be restricted by the extra thirty pounds - all focused on my middle. I didn't feel like dying my hair or fixing it - even though Alice gave me all the supplies to - so I just gathered it up in a ponytail. I was still sore from giving birth, but it wasn't enough to keep me away from see my baby.

"All right. I'm ready," I announced, walking back into my room. Only Edward was there today, and for that I was grateful. So far I was in the hospital for two in a half days, and I've had visitors continually. Today, Edward told the Cullen's to stay home, and I convinced my dad that I was okay. Edward was holding Tyler and sitting on the bed. I stood there for a second, watching him as he coached the tip of the nipple of the bottle into Tyler's mouth.

"Can we go see him now?" I asked, kissing Tyler's cheek, then Edward's lips.

"Sure."

The walk to the Intensive Care unit was getting my spirits down. There were so _many _babies in it. It looked like a place or lost hope or something. I didn't grasp how serious my baby's condition was until I saw the glass-like enclosed box that dozens of babies were in, connected to uncountable tubes. I wanted to walk in there that second, to see the baby I haven't seen yet, but I had to wash my arms first, and put on oversized blue paper-like gowns over my clothes. Edward couldn't come with me, because he had Tyler. I objected to that, but he said he already saw the baby, and that I should go on ahead. I would have fought with him longer, but I couldn't contain the anxiousness that was building up in me.

"Excuse me," I whispered, tapping a nurse on the back. It didn't seem like a place I should speak normal in.

"Yes?" The girl answered in a perfectly-normal toned voice. It sounded out of place to me. Odd, even.

"I'm looking for my baby - well, son."

"Name?"

"Well...actually, we didn't name him yet. His last name's, Cullen, though."

"Oh, yes. Come on. Follow me."

As she was guiding me, she kept looking over her shoulder, to make sure I was following her.

"Yes. Here's the little one." She gestured her hand to the next box. " I'll leave you too alone."

I walked up to the box and gasped - for two reasons. He was so _tiny_. It didn't seem possible. He had so many wires hooked up to him - it appeared as hundreds - and oxygen tubes. It didn't seem right that something so innocent should be exposed to such complications. I wanted to throw up at the thought. My stomach rolled.

Another thing that caught my eye was that he was beautiful. Even with wires and a bunch of other things I couldn't identify I could tell he was beautiful. Took after his dad. It was hard to fathom that he came out of _me_. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't see the shape of his eyes - I already knew the color; Edward told me last night.

I was looking for a way to lift him out - it looked like there was no latches to open the roof; then there was the countless wires and tubes to consider.

"Can I help you?"

I turned to the voice of a younger girl - probably newer, just out of college. She had chin-length black hair and was shorter than my five foot-four self.

"Um, yeah. Can I hold him?"

I didn't like having to ask _permission _to hold my own child. It didn't settle right with me.

"Hold him?" She repeated, checking the chart. "I don't think so, ma'am." She smiled apologetically and went to turn away.  
"Why not?" I protested, standing up straighter.

"As you can see, there's too many tubes, we have to monitor his oxygen levels, it just doesn't work out now."

"When will it?"

"A week...or two."

"Who feeds her?"

"One of us - sometimes a volunteer will come in and help feed the babies. It all depends."

I blinked. "So somebody else can hold him - but not me. His mom."

"Well, I suppose if you were here during feeding hours..."

"When does he get fed?"

She sighed - it appeared she didn't _want _me to hold him. "Now, I guess."

"Okay," I said, sitting down on the reclining chair. "I'm ready."

"Here you go. I'll check in with you in a few minutes. When the bottle is halfway gone, it's time to bu - "

"Thanks. I've fed a baby before," I said, laying the sarcasm thick.

"Alright."

The bottle wasn't a normal size. It was almost one third of a normal bottle. If I didn't know the reason of the bottle, I would probably get all grandma on it and call it cute.

It was awkward to burp him, what with the wires and all. The nurse took some off though, that she said didn't need to be on twenty-four seven. The oxygen tube was removed, the wire that connected to the heart rate machine - I only knew that because the steady, _beep _of the monitor stopped after she disconnected it - and several other wires.

I stood him up and looked at him.

The name just came to me.

"Hi, Anthony." I cooed. The name was perfect - I know Edward will love it, with it being his middle name and all. Anthony just looked around the room - curious and heart-breaking cute.

I burped him - it didn't take long. I was sort of disappointed. I wanted to hold his smal, fragile body longer, and I only had a few ounces of milk left.

It was when I repositioned him that it went wrong.

I was trying to get him to accept the nipple of the bottle - stupid me didn't realize he stopped breathing. It was only when I stopped trying to get him to open his mouth that I noticed he wasn't breathing and that his lips were changing color.

"Anthony," I whispered, trying to stay calm. "Anthony." I patted his cheeks, trying to get him to breath.

_Pat._

_  
Pat-pat._

"Anthony, honey." I said, louder panicky.

"ANTHONY!"

* * *

** Now, I _know _you want to know what happens next. 30 reviews.**


	32. Chapter 32

Anthony Masen Cullen died an hour ago.

"It's just not fair!" I cried into Edward's chest. "Haven't I been through enough?"

"I know Bella," He spoke tearless sobs. "I know."

"I almost lost them. Then I almost lost myself. Now I lose _him_. Where's the justice, Edward?"

"I know."

'I know' That's all he's been saying. A few, 'Shh's'.

"Is there something wrong with me? Like a plague! He died in my _arms._ Do have any idea what that's like? The guilt?"

"Bella, there was nothing you could do - nothing any of us could do. Thing happen for a reason. It was just fate..."

"Fate?!" I screamed, the tears running down my face. "What reason would be my child dying?! Huh? Explain that Edward!"

"I - I can't..."

"Then just shu - never mind." I mumbled, heading back into the box Anthony's body was in - they didn't remove him yet.

"Bella!" Edward called.

"I want to be alone," I yelled at him.

It was the nurse's fault he died. Not fate. Didn't she has the decency to apologize to me? A true definition of a monster.

Every time I saw this sweet, innocent, tiny, lifeless body, I broke down. How does a mother get over the fact that she watched her baby die. The first time she saw him - held him. Fed him. How does someone continue a normal life after that? Barely a week old. I pitied the mothers who never even _got _to see their child. Already, this pain was unexplainable; unbearable.

The nurses removed the roof of the box, and I took his hand. It was time for a final goodbye.

The teardrops fell onto his face as I leaned in to kiss his cheek. I was shaking; it was too much. I decided I needed to hold him one last time.

He was still flexible - not stiff quite yet.

I held him like I was about to feed him.

"You know," I said, "You were going to be a real knock out. I wouldn't have liked that - my baby being on countless dates. I imagine I'd want you with me all the time."

"Bella!" Edward called again.

"That's your dad," I explained to him. "He's really sweet and romantic." I giggled through my tears. "A bit over protective, but, then again, nobody's perfect..."

"Are you okay?"

"That's him again." I rolled my eyes. "I love you." I whispered.

I heard a cough.

A _cough_.

It came from a little person in my hand.

* * *

**  
30 reviews - I apologize if I misspelled _Masen_. I think that's it...Thrity**.


	33. Chapter 33

I have a new story - I'd give anything. Check it out please?

I'll update soon! And thanks for the reviews! I got more than ever!

XoXo.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm going to end this story soon - I don't plan to do a sequel, but if you give me good enough ideas, I might.**

****

P..S. Okay, I can barely contain myself. I just read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn. Ho-ly crap. How does somebody WAIT till August to read such a good book - and it was just A chapter!? Ack. It was so good - Bella's got money and has a new car!! haha, that's going to be fun to read. Charlie made me laugh I have to say...anyway, the preface kind of scared me. Is Jake going to try to kill her? Ugh. My other theory is that that's just her becoming a vampire...the Jake theory is better I think though. If he DOES try to do that though...you know I won't like him anymore...okay. Done rambling. Oh, yeah, (: & the cover is my favorite!

****

P.P..S. I just finished reading The Host. It's very, very, very good. Highly recommended. It's kind of funny, because at the last page, they said something with No Man's Land, and I immediately thought of Eclipse and wanted to re-read it- perfect timing right? Since the Special Edition came out? 

****

I need to know the answer to my sequel idea before I do the epilogue. This is probably the last chapter - I'm not going to put his at the end of the chapter, because it would ruin it but, 30 REVIEWS please! Review and review and review - give me ideas for a sequel, because I have none. And please, don't say about Bella becoming a vampire, because if I do a sequel, that will probably definitely happen.

* * *

"Edward!" I called, patting Anthony's back.

"Bella? Wha - Anthony?!"

I was crying - no sobbing - tears of overwhelming joy.

"He just - he just started coughing." I choked out the words - how could a person just come back to life after being declared dead an hour earlier? I was hyperventilating.

I wasn't sure Edward wanted me to hear him, and I could have gotten it wrong, but it sounded like he said, 'they exist.'

* * *

"Are you ready to go home?" I cooed to Anthony, Tyler, and Beth.

"I AM!" Beth yelled, winking at Edward, who looked back.

I got in the front seat and watched my babies in the back. The twins were sleeping and Beth was holding a Barbie.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

We came to the familiar part in the road - a choice of turning right or left. Edward turned left.

I looked out my window.

"Where are we going?" I asked. We were supposed to turn right. He said we were going straight home. What was up? "I figured I made you wait long enough for that present I owe you."

I gasped. "Seriously?!" I squealed.

"It's TRUE!" Beth yelled.

I did a little _jump_ of excitement.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

I obeyed - anything to get my present.

I felt the road turn bumby - like we were on a bunch of gravel - and come to a stop. Then I heard the kids get unstrapped of their car seats and my door open. I took Edward's hand.

"Can I open them?" I asked.

"No." His tone was humorous.

I sighed. "Fine."

He led me up three steps - I counted - and placed me facing north. I felt Beth at my feet, and Edward - I assume - was holding the twins.

"Open," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, running up to the door. "Is this ours? _Mine_?"

"Of course."

I squealed. He got me a _house_. It was completely cute and charming. It was yellow with white window shutters - under every window was flowers, reds, blues, oranges, white, pink, every possible color. As far as I could see there was no houses around us. It was forest for miles. I heard the faint _bubble _of a stream and turned to the backyard, where there was a river flowing, creating the magical sound. The green of the forest complimented the yellow house perfectly.

"How?" I whispered.

"Well, the reason it took so long was -"

"WE BUILT IT! GRANDPA HELPED TOO! AND ME!"

I bent down and gave Beth a hug and a kiss. "Thank you, honey." Then I moved on to Edward. "You're wonderful you know."

"Common."

The house was very open and bright. There was a piano in the living room corner. The house was _huge._

I looked around the room to thank Edward again, but he was gone - as where the kids. I was about to yell their name was Edward came from behind me.

"I put them down for a nap."

"I love this, Edward. It's...it's _perfect._ Worth the wait."

He kissed me softly. "I'm glad you said that."

I found myself at the piano, listening to him play my lullaby.

"You're all I ever hoped for," I mumbled, kissing his collarbone.

He changed our positions, so that he was at _my _collarbone.

He moved to my lips and breath, "And all I've ever dream."


	35. Epilogue Part I

** Okay, I'm only going to do a sequel if you want. So when you review, tell me if I should or shouldn't.  
** ****

_**Part I. Four years later.**_

** A/N. Beth is 5, Tyler and Anthony are 3, Edward is 17 - ha, Bella is 23ish.**

My days are over. Tomorrow I'll officially become a forever immortal. Forever beautiful; forever strong. Most importantly, forever with Edward.  
The past few years have been life-altering. They taught me a lot of things.

Beth taught me selflessness through her actions - and demands. She's always the first one to offer her assistance, and offer people to come to our house - older people, people I don't even _know_ show up at my house every now and then. Beth invites them. Now I expect those people to show up, and even sometimes invite them myself. Beth's just genuinely sweet. Very pretty and innocent. My little lady.

Tyler taught me to enjoy life. We'll be taking a walk - I'll be tired, wanting to go home - and he'll stop me by the hand and show me some critter of bird of some sort. At first I found it entirely annoying, after all, the bugs he would show me were disgusting and had eight legs or ten eyes., but after a while I watched his face and saw it light up with excitement and I saw how he enjoys those things. I look forward to those walks now and remember to slow down. Tyler's just really caring and loveable. He's going to make a great dad and husband - just like his father.

Anthony taught me not to ever take things for granted or give up. When he was in the hospital, and even _died _for an hour, he came back and fought. After that incident, we had several similar ones - none that dealed with death, but his heart stopped a number of times, even from something as simple as a cold. For the first year he had to have breathing treatments, until his lungs for fully developed. He's still small, of course. Sometimes Edward and I, including family and friends, are a little easier on his than our other kids, but nothing that is making him a jerk - Anthony's just really appreciative. It's amazing for a three-year-old. If you get Anthony a bar of chocolate he'll thank you ten million times and share the chocolate with everybody. Anthony's sensitive, nice, extremely handsome, sweet, caring, the works. I still consider him my little miracle.

Well, my second miracle.

Ah, Edward. What can I say about him? I don't think there are words to describe his kind of patience, selflessness, kindness, angel-ness, beauty. Edward taught me what others can't. My happiest times were always spent with him, as my saddest times. Every day I feel a thrill when I turn my head and he's next to me, staring into my eyes with his own blazing honey eyes. It's something I'll never take for granted.

I'm going to be blood thirsty for a while, so I'm not sure how that's going to work out with the kids. I'm thinking I'm going to have to go away for awhile. Edward's going to have to watch the kids. If I wait till the kids are grown, I'll be in my thirty's or forty's - too old to even bother with immortality. It has to be like this, and there's not going to be a right time to do it. The kids are old enough to understand, and that's what made my decision.

Besides, I think even as a newborn I'll have enough sense to know that these are my kids and not want to hurt them.

There's always hope.

** Part II next (:**


	36. Epilogue Part II

**  
** **Sorry for taking such a long time to update - two stories is harder than I thought!**

Also, I dedicate this chapter to _somefarmgirl _because she's been with me since the start of this story, giving me the longest reviews and some of the best compliments!

Another thing: Sorry if this stinks. I'm one of those people who are semi-against the real Bella even _becoming _a vampire. I think she should wait a while. It won't be the same without Bella blushing or tripping or crying. It's a hard chapter to write (lol).

I'm going to get the sequel up - don't worry. I was thinking...maybe the sequel should be in Edward's P.O.V.. What do you think? Also...another question: With the next story, should I skip a few years? Just tell me what you think when you review or something - I can't make the decisions myself. Haha.

Sorry this is pretty short - I'll make up for it with longer chapters on the sequel.  
  
Heat - fire - spread through my veins. I screamed in complete agony.

"The fire," I screamed.

"I know, Bella. I know. It's almost over," Edward murmured.

That's all he's been saying for the past three days - 'it's almost over.'

Finally, he was right.

The fire started to fade from my fingertips and toes. From there my legs and arms. At last, the last of it dimmed from my chest.

Already, I could feel that I was stronger.

My right hand brushed over my left arm, and what I felt was hard and cold. My throat was thirsty for blood. I opened my eyes and looked over at my family.

I was one of them, now.

"Bella...are you alright?" Carlisle asked, bringing a mirror over.

"Yes."

"Would you like to see yourself?" Edward asked. He knew that I wanted to be beautiful. That I wanted to be able to stand next to him, and feel like I belonged.

"Yes," I repeated - my throat felt too thirsty to speak.

He handed me the mirror, and what I saw made me gasp.

I _was _beautiful.

My skin was paler, but that made my brown hair shine in a way it hadn't before. My already full lips were somewhat fuller. They weren't a normal color - my lips were now a pretty red. It was like having the most amazing shape of lipstick permanently embedded into your lips. My eyes were so red they were almost glowing. My eyes flickered to Edward, and he knew what I wanted to know - how do I look.

He smiled crookedly and leaned forward.

"Isabella Marie Cullen..." he chuckled. "You were already beautiful before." His fingertips stroked my lips. "It's just intensified now."

Then he leaned down to kiss me. For once, this kiss held no boundaries. My mouth overtook his. For once I didn't need to stop to breath.  
"Would you me to join you on your first hunting trip?" He asked, chuckling.

"I would very much enjoy that."

Officially, I was a vampire. I would fight by Edward's side. He wouldn't need to protect me - well maybe for the first few years. I could return the favor, and protect him, maybe.

I was looking forward to that:

Returning the favor.


	37. Chapter 37

So, I decided it was about time that I put up a sequel to this story. Although, I'm not sure what I should do. Skip ahead a few years or where I left off? Any ideas?

xoxo


End file.
